Teenage Obsessions
by jezziebell
Summary: All human... Emmett is bellas brother.. Alice n edward r related n Rose and Jasper... Bella moves to Forks meets edward and things happen from there.. Sorry I wont be continuing this story.. Ive lost inperation...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 First Day in Forks**

As I drove into the town of Forks, my former home before Charlie and Renee had spilt. Renee took Emmett and I with her to phoenix but Emmett moved back about 6 years ago for some unknown reason he wanted to for some reason live in forks with Charlie. I suppose now that I think about it that's when Renee had first met Phil her now husband our step dad, he was well is a arrogant, rich baseball player and he and Emmett never really got along so I guess now I know why he left, Renee was happy so he just left it, like I have until now, I couldn't stand to be near him any more and that's what made me what to move to forks, I cant believe I've always made it clear that I hated this town and now I was returning to it.

Thought it does have its good point, I get to make new friends and most of all spend time with my big brother Emmett, though as well as Charlie but home, I don't think he ever got over Renee; he hasn't been with any one since Renee.

I was a block from the house and I could see it from here, big white house, that Charlie and Renee had brought while married, though still didn't understand why he still had It, after all these years, it was nice to come home to something familiar though.

I pulled into the drive way and saw Emmet out the front waiting for me, which I was gad about he could help me bring it my things, it would take me for ever if I had to d it all by my self.

I hoped out of the car and ran up to him, "hey big bro, oh it's so good to see you".

"And the same with you Bella" he replied, "oh I want you to meet some one," he said with a huge grin on his face, I wasn't so sure what to think about that, I hope he wasn't trying to set me up already.

"Oh ok" I said "but could you help me bring in my things first please" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh course any thing for you. He helped me take my things inside and up to my new bedroom. "Thanks" I said "that would have taken me ages"

"No problem, now you have to come meet some one" he said.

As made our way down stair to the lounge room, I saw her, a beautiful girl standing up smiling at Emmett, though she turned to me and gave me a strange look.

"Bella this is Rosalie" he said with a huge grin n his face "Rosalie this is my little sister Bella", he said as he put his arm around me "umm Emmett" I managed to say becoming out of breath "I…can't…breathe"

"Oh sorry bells" he said as he let go of me.

"Hi Rosalie it's nice to meet you," I said

"Yeah, same I suppose" she said with a half a smile, ok I think I don't like her I thought trying to smile at her.

Rosalie can you be nice this is my little sister you know, it wouldn't hurt for to open up a bit ey" Emmett said I could tell he was staring to get angry with her.

"Im sorry Emmett" she said coming towards him "it's just well maybe you will stop talking about her so much that now she is her" she explained.

Ok so all he did was talk about me I could understand why she was that way towards me, I think.

"Well what kind of food do you eat Bella" Emmett asked me.

"oh well im not fussed really, I would cook but I really cant be bothered, so what about pizza or some thing, will 2 do, for 3 of us?" I asked

"Well umm yea if there was only going to be 3 of us but there is more coming soon they should really be here any minute."

"Oh ok then umm how many then, ill order them"

"Well umm maybe you should order 8 just to be careful the boys can eat when they want to"

"8 ok then sure thing"

I went off and ordered 8 pizzas, im sure the guy at the pizza shop thought I was a pig, but when he heard the address he didn't sound so surprised, they must order from there a lot. I walked back into the lounge and took a seat the TV was on but I didn't pay attention I wanted to know who was invited over and why.

"Emmett please tell me you didn't invite every one over because I am here because that would be totally silly, I would have met them at school tomorrow"

"no they always come over and most the time stay over to, so don't worry its not all because of you, but they cant wait to met you, Alice has been calling all day to see if you have arrived yet, I know you don't like being the centre of attention but your going to have to put up with it for a couple of days they really are excited to met you"

I couldn't believe that people where excited to meet me Im not any thing special well at least I didn't think I was, my boyfriend back in phoenix thought I was every thing but I still didn't see how even with being with him for over a year, actually I cant believe I haven't thought about him until now, I should really call him, but I didn't know what to say, I missed him yea but still what was I going to say about forks when he asks me, maybe I should just get settled and call him tomorrow that's if he doesn't call me before then, oh I hope he doesn't im not sure why I don't think im ready to talk to him, I know that there was maybe no chance in the world that him and I could last this long distance relationship thing that he wanted to do but maybe it could, I wasn't good at being positive all the time.

"Ey Bella how long did they say the pizzas would be here?" Emmett asked

"Umm about an hour" I said and then my phone started to ring, I looked down and it was him my boyfriend, oh crap what am I going to say??

"Who's calling you Bella, your boyfriend?" Emmett asked in a mocking voice.

"Umm yea actually it is Em, im sorry I didn't tell you about him, but I really should take this call." I said as I walked out of the room, I didn't think Emmett was ready for his little sister to have a boyfriend, "Hey How are you?" I asked as I answered the phone, "oh I miss you too, yea Forks is great, seeing Emmett is great to I cant believe how much I missed him ey," I didn't really know what else to say I wasn't used to talking to him on the phone, "look im really sorry, I know it feels like for ever that we have spoken but our dinner will be here soon and im real hungry, ill call you tomorrow after school, I promise,"…. "Yea ok bye"

I was glad that phone call was over but im not sure why, it just feels weird, maybe it's because im away from him, what am I going to do?

I walked back into the lounge room and to my surprise every one else had arrived, there was 1 more girl in the room, that must have been Alice, and there were 2 more guys one was shy looking and the other well he was well he was breath taking, I couldn't believe it WOW was the only words that really came to my head, opps I think I mouthed them to oh crap I hope no one noticed.

"Hey Bella, glad you could finally join us, so you going to tell me why you never told me you had a boyfriend back in phoenix?" Emmett asked, ok so this is exactly why I had never told him, I new that it would start 21 questions well more then that really, he would want to make sure he was good for me.

"ohh umm" I thought "im not sure I just didn't think it was that big of deal really"

"ok so how long have use been together?" he asked

"well just over a year I suppose. Why?"

"A YEAR! And you think its not a big deal Bella, you really are strange, and it's a huge deal."

"im sorry, ill tell you in the future, and I didn't think it was a HUGE deal because I don't think it will be lasting to much longer, I cant do these long distance relationship things there to hard." As I finished saying that, some one knocked on the door, "ill get it, it's properly pizza any way" I said walking out of the room.

"oh yea Bella any thing to get out of a conversation like this ey" Emmett through at me.

I answered the door and lucky enough it was the pizza which I was so thankful for, one no more answering Emmett's questions and two im starving. I paid the pizza guy, who wasn't too bad looking either but her kept staring at me which made me feel really weird; I walked back into the lounge with the pizzas and sat them down on the coffee table.

"So Emmett", the breath taking guy said, "you going to introduce us to ya beautiful sister." He said as he grabbed a piece of pizza and staring at me at the same time, what is it with boys from this town staring, oh what wait he just called me beautiful ha ha that's a laugh.

"Oi Cullen, as you said that's my LITTLE sister, so try and refrain from saying that kind of stuff ey" Emmett murmured at him, "Ok so Bella the big mouth is Edward, the Pixie looking one is Alice, and the last is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you all," I said, "oh and sorry about before"

"oh no need to be sorry" Alice said eagerly with a smile, "I know how brothers can be, Edward is mine and Emmett is like a brother to me too, I know what he can be like as well."

"I am right here Alice, know need to talk about me like that." Emmett said.

"I know you are that's why I said it DERRR." Alice said sarcastically.

After that nothing else was said until ALL of the pizza was gone and I mean all of it, Emmett was right these boys can eat, I smiled at that thought.

"what are you smiling at?" Alice asked me.

"oh just that Emmett was right, he said to order 8 pizzas because the boys can eat" I said trying not to laugh too much.

"oh nice one Emmett, before we even meet her, you make us out to be pigs." Edward said to him.

"ha ha sorry mate, so what are we going to do now?" Emmett asked

"I know I know," Alice squealed, "Truth Or Dare."

Oh crap now the questions would start for me, this was just great totally great, I just met every one and they would soon find out every thing about me, as there is know ways in the world that I would pick dare, oh hang on maybe I can get out of it.

"Alice come with me," I asked.

"yea sure but why may I ask".

"we are going up stairs for a minute."

"there is no way you are getting out of this LITTLE SISTER" Emmett laughed.

Oh great so I was caught oh well. Still I headed for the stairs.

"we will be back in a minute" I explained we went up stairs I explained that I just wanted to get changed, ready for bed she was fine with that. We headed back down stairs and every one was staring at me, I couldn't figure out why I was in pyjamas I always wore to bed.

"hello sexy" Edward blurted out.

Before I had a chance to respond, Emmet reached out and slapped the back of his head with a loud crack.

"DUDE!!" Edward yelled, confused.  
"DUDE," Emmett repeated, "That's my LITTLE SISTER. What the hell is wrong with you??"

"ok enough can we just get on with the game please" I asked. While Edward still stared at me, "So what are the rules then?" I asked.

You can take a chicken to get out of a dare but the person who gave you that dare can bring up another dare at any time. Even if we aren't playing per say. And more often than not the chicken dares are worse. And obviously if you take truth you HAVE to answer truthfully, EMMETT!" Alice continued.  
"OK OK I go first." Emmett squealed, "Bella, truth or dare?"  
"Truth." I answered simply followed by a boo from Edward and Emmett.  
"Okay are you a virgin?" Emmett asked dead serious.  
"Emmett, why in the world would you want to know that you're my brother don't you think that asking that is crossing a line some where," I kind of yelled back at him.

"Bella just answer the question, it would have been asked by some one just lucky it was me." He replied.

"Yes." I answered simply. But I couldn't control the crazy blush on my cheeks.  
"But..why?? Don't you have a boyfriend??" Edward asked completely confused. I sighed as I turned to him.  
"Umm well just because I have a boyfriend and been with him for so long doesn't mean I have to have sex with him, its my choice and I don't know I kind of wanted to wait until the time is right, even though it sounds silly and ridicules I just don't see the point in doing it with just ANY ONE." I explained.  
"See my sister's perfect." Emmet said teasingly. I threw a pillow at his head.  
"Ok Jasper your turn." The game continued much the same. Emmett mooned jasper. I turned my head that was wayyyyyyy more of my brother than I ever needed to see..  
"Well. so I guess it's Rose's turn." Edward said awkwardly.  
"Ok. Edward truth or dare?" She asked. And suddenly I understood. I knew EXACTLY how she was going to get revenge.  
"Truth, Edward, truth!" I begged.  
"Sorry Bella I have a "no truth" streak to uphold. Dare." He said confused, as to why I would beg him to go with truth.  
"I dare you... to make out with Bella. In front of everyone." She smiled evilly.  
"Rosalie...I can't do that to her. She doesn't want me to." Edward said softly.  
"And even if she did I wouldn't let him." Emmett stuck in glaring at Rosalie.  
"Well you could always take a chicken but I can't guarantee that dare won't be worse. You might as well just do it Edward. If you have any common sense." She wouldn't give up.  
"Bella.... I.." Edward was tripping over his words like an idiot.  
"Just do it Edward. She's not going to give up and I honestly don't think your going to jump me or anything." I sighed. he leaned in eagerly. And his lips met mine. He was hesitant and gentle. Not anything that I expected.  
Then something happened that I never in my life thought would have happened. I kissed him back and my arms wound around his neck. His arms went from my face to my waist pulling me closer. I vaguely heard Emmett cleared his throat loudly. But I couldn't stop and apparently neither could Edward. His hands pulled me too tight against his chest to where I could barely breathe. And then he wasn't there anymore. I opened my eyes to see Emmett releasing Edward shirt and muttering something about hormonal teens.  
Oh My Gosh what just happened, I have a boyfriend and then I kiss another guy like that in front of every one, crap what is wrong with me, should I leave and go to bed or should I stay here and finish the game with them, umm umm I don't know. Why did I have to be such an idiot and throw myself at him, he properly thinks im into him now, and im not defiantly not, no way in the world, he is Emmett's best friend.

"Ok um I think I might go to bed now, being the first day at school and all, I don't want to fall asleep during class, so ill see you all in the morning…" I said. I walked up the stairs to my room and shut the door as quickly as I could. At that moment my thoughts came rushing to me again, what was I going to tell Mitchell (Bella's Bf I finally picked a name), should I tell him about what happened tonight, or would he over react. I could feel my thoughts over whelming me all at once and this was the last thing I wanted to think about, I mean its just a game right? The kiss meant nothing, it was only a dare, Yea that's right it was only a dare and meant nothing to Edward or myself. I came to that conclusion it was the only reasonable one, I had to let myself believe that I had to other wise things might become a bit weird, and that was the last thing that I wanted. I decided it was time that I get some rest, so I laid in bed thinking about tomorrow as I dozed off to sleep.

It was a dreamless night, as I had hoped, the last thing I needed or wanted was a dream that would get my imagination running wild. I woke just before my alarm went off, I thought about the night before again, and hoped that no one brought it up when I went down stairs, I could hear them up already and in the Kitchen, it sounded like Emmett was having a few words to them about me of course, I didn't want to interrupt them just yet so I gathered up some clothes for school and walked up the hall to the bathroom. As I opened the door there he was Edward must of just got out of the shower, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, I just stood there standing there staring at him, at his chest his bare chest, oh gosh it was WOW, I have never seen some one body look that good, and his muscles oh my I could see every muscle in his arms, his chest every where, he was perfect, it is amazing how good he looked, it made me want to go straight up to him and start kissing him like we had last night, at that moment some one cleared there throat, I turned to look, it was Emmett. Oh Crap he just caught me gawking at his best friend.

"Oh… umm…. sorry," I managed to say only just. I quickly closed the door, walked straight past Emmett and down stairs to get breakfast, I could hear Emmett walking behind me, the last thing I felt like doing was explaining to my brother why I was just standing there staring at Edward. As I walked into the Kitchen I went straight for the cupboard grabbed a bowl and then the cereal, went to the fridge at got the milk, I sat down at the table and the whole time I could feel Emmett's eyes on me, that was it I couldn't take it any more.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked in a very harsh voice.

"Nothing Bella!" He replied a bit too smug.

"Then why did you follow me down stairs, and then watch me get breakfast, sit down and eat it?" I sourly said back, I knew I shouldn't be acting like this but I really didn't like people watching my every move it crept me out something wicked.

"Fine, ok Bella, why did you kiss him back like that last night?"

"I don't know ok I just did, im sorry." I had to say some thing to get him off my back.

"And what about now when you where up stairs?" he asked.

"What happened up stairs?" Alice asked

"Nothing happened Alice ok. Can you just cut it out now Emmett please?" I almost begged. He did cut it out with my luck.

About 5 minutes later Edward came down stairs, I decided that it was time to go have a quick shower and get ready for school, I went straight to the bathroom and jumped into the shower, the hot water felt so good I didn't want to get out, I brushed my teeth and eventually got out, I quickly got dressed, I went in to my room to think, while I got my bag ready for school. Once I had finished I went down stairs, "so are use ready for school or what". I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Only time will tell**

"Yea I am do you mind if I ride with you to school today Bella?" Alice asked in the sweetest voice, how could any one bring them selves to so no, I laughed to my self in my head and smiled at her, im sure she new the answer but I said it any way.

"Of course you can, as long as you don't mind leaving now, I have to go up to the office and all first that's all." I replied back knowing that she didn't.

"Yea sure," Alice replied, "let's go, see you all at school." She called to the rest as we were headed out the door, I just waved back, not really being in the mood to say any thing, after my out burst at Emmett, and I know I should give him some credit, he is only looking out for me, but some things are not his business.

We hoped into the car and Alice turned the radio up, I weakly smiled at her, hoping there was no room for conversation, I wasn't quite ready to explain what had happened last night to any one, and after this morning I don't think I could even look at Edward in the eyes ever again, I wonder what he thought when I just stood there staring at every part of his upper body, oh im so glad he had a towel around him, that would have been even worse, but I still cant but imagine what had happened if I walked in just a few seconds earlier. I sat there smiling to myself as we drove into the parking lot. Alice looked at me as I parked the car up, I new she was about to ask me some thing but not totally sure what and if I wanted to answer it.

"Um Bella, so you going to tell me what happened this morning before you came down stairs?" she asked. Oh crap should I tell her that I couldn't take my eyes off her brother…

"Oh nothing much really, I just umm, well I kind of walked in on Edward after he had hoped out of the shower that's all." I tried to explain as casually as I could hoping there were no more follow up questions, what was I kidding myself, I kissed him last night with so much passion of course she would ask more questions. I thought I better mention that he had a towel wrapped around his waist or Alice might start thinking other things, "He had a towel wrapped around his waist so I didn't see I shouldn't have." Oh what a poor attempt to try and cover it up, im only making it worse by the minute.

'Oh well, I didn't expect that, I thought he tried to crack on to you, after last night, he couldn't stop asking Emmett questions about you." What I thought, he was asking questions about me, crap I hope I didn't give him the wrong, impression.

"Um what kind of questions did he ask Emmett." I asked quietly so no one else could hear me even though we were totally alone was we made our way up to the front office.

"Oh just things like, if you've ever had a serious boyfriend, other then the guy your with at the moment, and if he really thought you wouldn't be with him for much longer or not, just silly things that's all, he really started to bug Emmett."

"You don't think I gave him the wrong impression do you, I didn't mean to kiss him like that last night, I really don't know what in the world came over me." I tried to explain, and this time I said nothing but the truth.

"Um well im not sure, no ones really kissed him like that before, well not in front of any one any way, but I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes a but umm well not obsessed but infatuated with you, mind you can you blame him if he did." She said and I had no idea why she would like that.

"Why would he become infatuated with me, and why can't you blame him?" I asked I really wanted to know.

"Bella, do you even look at yourself in the mirror? Have you seen what you look like, you are beautiful, why do you think Edward is acting this way with you, he actually doesn't think he is good enough for you." Alice explained, what in the world is so good about me im not beautiful, I think im alright looking but there are girls who can offer so much more in that department then I can, and good enough for me, what he is good enough for me, his body, his face, and the way he kisses oh my! I started to day dream about him, Alice quickly snapped me out of it though, which I was thankful of, why was I thinking about him, something must be seriously wrong with me, I have Mitchell, maybe I should ask Mitchell to come and visit me here, that would might get Emmett of my back and plus I would get to see him.

We headed into the office now, I explained who I was to the receptionist and she quickly gave me all of the paper work I would need. Alice and I walked out of the office as I studied my timetable, hmmm biology first gee great, just want I wanted first thing in the morning, maybe it would be on things I studied back in phoenix that was all I could hope for. Alice quickly took my timetable; she looked at it for a minute and looked up at me.

"You know you have 3 classes with Edward today?" she explained. Oh crap bugger what am I going to do.

"Oh well, what is the worst that can happen?" I asked

"Umm im not sure, I don't know what mood he is in today, so I can't tell you what he is going to be like sorry."

"Don't worry I can handle him." Well I hope I can I quickly looked at Alice and smiled, "Lets get to class."

I walked to biology and Alice went to her class, as I entered the room I saw Edward there, oh crap Alice didn't tell me what classes I had with him.

I walked up to the teacher and showed him my timetable to ensure him im in this class, and then I took my seat, the only seat left next to Edward. Just ignore him I thought to myself as I sat down, I could feel him staring at me, I quickly snapped my head around at his.

"What in the world are you staring at Edward?" I barked at him. Maybe I shouldn't be so rude to him technically he hasn't done any thing wrong yet.

"You, of course who else, I was just thinking about that kiss last night and then this morning you couldn't stop staring at me." He said smugly.

"The kiss was nothing, it was only for a dare and this morning um well I was surprised to see you that it, so don't get any ideas." I once again barked at him.

"Oh come on Bella, I don't think I imagined the kiss last night, it was more then a dare, you wanted it as much as I did, just admit to it," he said in a teasing voice. Was this boy ever going to give up, doesn't he get it that I have a boyfriend, but still he is right that kiss last night was, No I cant let myself think like that other wise things will go to far and I really cant have that.

"Why would I admit to some something that isn't true?" I lied to him as I said that the teacher walked in and started the class to my relief I just hope he would forget about it by the next class we were together, I cant be alone with him never not that I don't trust him but I don't trust myself, I cant let myself get caught up in this kind of stuff ever, its not like me.

The class seemed to drag on forever but finally the class ended, I started to pack my stuff up and I walked out, I looked behind me and of course Edward was following me, what in the world does he want now.

"What Edward, why are you following me?" I asked trying not to sound rude.

"I was wanted to know if I could ask you some thing please?" he asked in the sweetest voice.

"Yea ok I don't see why not." I said, "So what is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you're serious about your boyfriend back in phoenix?"

Why in the world would he want to know that, and why is it any of his business.

"I don't know ok, it's hard at the moment being way from him. Why?" I wanted to know the reason to his obscene question. He quickly grabbed my hand and looked around and pulled me around the corner. What in the world is going on, why couldn't he answer that were we where? I thought.

"Well," I asked, "What's with the question and why pull me around here?" I asked but at the same time I had the feeling I didn't want to know the answer. At that moment he pulled me towards him and kissed me like he did last night and for some reason I couldn't help but get caught up in the moment, I kissed him back with as much passion or even more then I did last night, he put one hand in the middle of my back and the other went behind my neck pulling my towards him in the same motion, I wrapped my hands around his neck and grabbed his hair in my fist and pulled him closer to me, I couldn't help but want to be closer to him, he kept pulling me towards him until I was up against him, im not sure how long this went on for but all of a sudden I stopped kissing him and pulled away from him, he tried to hold me against him but I pushed him back. I couldn't believe what just happened, why I didn't stop it as soon as I new what was going on?

"What in the world was that?" I asked him still trying to get my head around what had just happened.

"Well I wanted to know if you kissed me like just because it was a dare last night like you said, but you were wrong," He said smugly, "So ill ask you again, are you and your boyfriend serious or not?" I didn't know what to say, I wanted to know why I had an urge to kiss him like that.

"Um, I have to get to class." I quickly said and walked off as fast as I could to my next class, thankfully Edward wasn't in this class, Alice was instead, after I went up to the teacher, I took a seat next to Alice that was empty, I smiled at her and then put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong Bella?" she asked in a worrying voice. Should I tell her what just happened or not, maybe I should I wanted to become really good friends with her so I may as well open up.

"Um well after class Edward and I um, well we kissed again." I said in a slightly ashamed voice. What am I going to do I thought to myself, why is this happening to me.

"What, why, what happened?" she asked quickly I think she was as surprised as I was.

"I don't know why, all I know is before we kissed and after we kissed, he asked me if I was serious about my boyfriend." I explained still not knowing that answer to his question.

"What did you say?" she asked very interested.

"Um well the first time I said that I didn't know at the moment, and then the second time I didn't answer him, I walked straight to class."

"Ok then, so do you like Edward or what, I mean its ok either way but, what about your boyfriend?" she asked deeply concerned.

"I really don't know Alice, its hard at the moment, I get caught up in the moment with Edward, I've never even kissed Mitchell like that before," I explained ashamed to myself, "What am I going to do Alice? I've never been in this situation before."

"I don't know Bella, I can't imagine how hard it might be for you, even though it's my brother, but I think we shouldn't tell Emmett about this at the moment, he might just flip out."

"Yea your right, I won't say any thing until I know how I feel, it's so hard." I almost cried to myself burring my head into my desk.

The class started but I couldn't concentrate on any thing but what had just happened with Edward, did I like him, was I really falling for him in just two days of knowing him, I couldn't understand why this was happening. Does Edward really like me or is he just playing with my mind. It was all to over whelming. Maybe there was something between Edward and I, something that know one could understand, or maybe this was just telling me in a weird way that there is no way that me and Mitchell could last being so far apart, I never thought about that, every thing was perfect between us back in phoenix, but I felt myself thinking less about him and more about Edward. As I kept this all going through my head the bell rang and class had finished but I just sat there staring at nothing in particular.

"Bella," Alice said, "Are you coming or do you want to sit in an empty class during first break?" That didn't sound too bad, I wouldn't have to see Edward or Emmett and I wouldn't have to explain why I wasn't myself.

"Um yea sorry, im coming." I replied. We walked out and I think Alice was trying to decide wether or not to ask me how I was, im glad she didn't, I wouldn't be able to reply I was still in my own world as we walked into the lunch room, we went straight to the line.

"I don't think im hungry." I said to Alice. Alice just nodded. When it was my turn I just got a drink maybe that would help. We sat down at the table with the rest of them, Alice stayed next to me and Emmett was next to me, Edward was across the table at me, I tried not to look at him to much, I didn't want any one else noticing.

"So Bella, how where your first two classes?" Emmett asked totally oblivious that I wasn't totally paying attention.

"Um yea they where alright, just Biology and English." I replied.

"Who did you sit next to?" Emmett asked I could feel 20 questions coming.

"Edward in Biology and then Alice in English," I answered as casually as I could, "Whys that?" I asked back. At that moment I looked up at Emmett and noticing him glaring at Edward. "Emmett," I said, "Whys that?" I asked again as I got his attention.

"Um just wondering." He said as he looked back at Edward, I was hoping that he wouldn't think any thing happened I didn't know what was really happening so I couldn't explain if some one asked. This break was short just 15 minutes, it wasn't long enough I still had not gotten over this morning. The bell rang for next class, I got up with Alice and made my way to my next class, she left me out the front of it making sure I was ok, I reassured her that every thing was fine and that I was just in deep thought, she seemed happy enough with that answer and left, at that moment Edward walked up to me.

"What Edward, come to gloat again or something?' I accused him of.

"No I have this class as well." He replied I was hoping that the seat next to him wasn't empty but with my luck it would be. The teacher arrived and let us into class, I went straight up to him and he told me that the only seat available was next to Edward. Oh great just my luck this class is going to be interesting. So I took my seat next to him, trying to be as nice as I could to him, while still in my trance of deep thought. Eventually Edward broke me out of it.

"Look im sorry if I went to far before, I don't know what come over me, again, Im so sorry." He said and he sounded like he really did mean it.

"Um look don't worry about it," I replied, "it's not your fault, I got carried away, so can we just forget about it please." I was hoping he would just drop it but I don't think I had a chance in the world; it was like he had an obsession.

"I wont be able to forget about it, there is no way, im sorry but it was amazing beyond words can explain." He explained with a cheesy grin on his face. Just great I thought he won't forget about it when I wished he would.

Again to my relief class started, I was so glad that I kept getting saved by the teacher with uneasy conversations'. I tried to pay attention I really did but couldn't, that happened through the rest of school, even through lunch I couldn't keep up with any conversation, I was glad when last class had finished and finally got to go home, I met Alice at my car, we got in and drove home. We bet every one home to my luck, so Alice and I had time to have a quick conversation in my room about what had happened today.

"So have you decided what you are going to do?" Alice asked

"No I really don't, and I've been doing nothing but thinking about it all day, im totally lost. I know I have to make a decision but I don't want to make the wrong one, what happens if I break up with Mitchell and some thing happens between Edward and I, if we broke up it would ruin Emmett and Edward relationship and it would be my fault." I tried to continue on but Alice, interrupted me.

"Bella calm down, look its your choice ok, don't worry about any one else, its your life," She explained, "but maybe you should see Mitchell before you make any decision, because you might only be feeling this way because you miss him." At that moment I got my phone and called Mitchell.

"Mitchell," I almost cried, "What, What news do you have?" I asked him, "What, When?" Alice was looking at me with a confused look, "Yea ok, cant I wait, Bye." I hung up and looked at Alice.

"What are you so excited about?" She asked confused.

"Oh, Mitchell is taking time off school and he is coming to visit me, he fly's in tomorrow and will be here after school." I said with a smile on my face, but I couldn't tell if I was truly happy or not.

"Oh Bella, do you think that is a good idea, when you might have feeling for Edward?" she asked very concerned, at that moment she really made me think, I sat on my bed. Was it a good idea? Should I see him? He has already booked the flight he was going to surprise me. Oh why is this happening. I thought.

"Oh um im not sure maybe it will help me figure every thing out, but I don't want to hurt any one I don't think I could stand it if I did. Should I tell Mitchell about Edward when he gets here or before? He deserves the truth doesn't he; I think I owe him that after over a year of being together?" I asked her

"Im not sure Bella I've never been in this situation, is Mitchell the type to loose it with another guy over you or not?" she asked

"Um not he's not like that, he wouldn't loose it over this, I don't think he would any way." I said not knowing the truth nothing like this had ever happen before so I wasn't sure what the out some would be.

"Maybe you should tell him before he gets here, so he understands why Edward is looking at you and acting the way he is around you." She said trying to help me the best she could. At that moment I called Mitchell back. I was hoping he would and wouldn't answer the phone I didn't know how to tell him but I knew that he deserved the truth at least. He answered the phone and I froze for a moment, then when he called my name again I answered.

"Mitchell I have to tell you something before you get here, you deserve to know." I explained to him, he had a worry in his voice, so I couldn't drag it on any longer I had to tell him, "Look Mitchell there is this guy here who, is my brothers best friend and last night we kissed as a dare" I made sure he understood that clearly, he seemed to understand, the next part wasn't going to be easy, "Yea well that's not all of it, well um today you see we kissed again during school" he didn't talk for a moment, I suddenly felt sick. Was this the right way to tell him? Then he spoke, he seemed calm but I couldn't totally tell, "Well im not sure what it means, im with you, but im confused, but I would still really like to see you," I explained to him, "Yes he will be around when you come here, he is here a lot," he still seemed calm but he said not to worry and that he would be here after school tomorrow waiting for me, we said our goodbyes and hung up.

"There all done." I said to Alice still feeling sick like I have done some thing wrong.

"How did he react? Was he ok or what?" she asked

"Well he seemed calm but he always seems that way, im sure every thing will be fine, he said he will still be here after school, so I guess I just have to get here before every one tomorrow." I said with a slight smile on my face hoping that we would bet every one home again.

"Well ok then, I can hear every one down stairs," she said, "Do you think you should warn them that he is coming." When she said that I new that she was mainly talking about Edward.

"Your right lets go, Im getting hungry any way." We headed down stairs and every one was in the kitchen, Alice looked at me basically telling me to tell them. So I decided now was as good as any time.

"Hey Emmett," I said trying to make it seem like I was only talking to him, "Mitchell, my boyfriend is coming to forks and he will be here tomorrow after school, so could you be nice please and not drill him."

"OHHHH I finally get to meet your BOYFRIEND that you've been with for an over a year, that I ONLY found out about last night." He said.

"Yes Emmett, so be nice please or ill tell all your dirty secrets of when you where a kid to every one. GOT IT." I said making it clear that I was serious. Edward was staring at me, he look like he was disappointed, but at the same time like he loved that he had competition.

"So what's for Dinner tonight?" I asked Emmett.

"Umm I don't know, I think Chinese, sounds good. What do you think Bella." He asked

"Yea sure sounds good, your ordering it this time though, last night they seemed freaked out by how much food I ordered..."

"Ha Ha Ha ok Bella." He giggled.

After we got something to eat, Alice and I went up stairs I quickly got changed into something comfortable and we started our home work. About an hour into it Emmett knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey Bella im just making sure your alright, you seemed pretty out of it a school today. Did something happen I should know about?" he asked. Ok so he was really concerned about me, I looked at Alice knowing she would know what I was asking her without saying a word; I looked back at Emmett with a look on my face still debating whether or not to tell him.

"Spit it Bella, What happened to make you act this way?" Oh crap I have to tell him don't I, well I could lie to him but im sure he would see straight through it.

"Umm well PROMISE me you wont freak out ok?" I asked hoping he wouldn't.

"Ok Bells I won't freak out I promise." I looked at him and thought about how I should tell him, I decided there was no right way and I should get on with it.

"Ok well, today after my first class with Edward, umm well we kissed again." I explained then quickly added more before he could loose it or go down stairs, "But don't you dare go blaming him, im as much to blame as he is ok, so can you just not say any thing and not freak out at all please?" I begged, "You Promised remember." He just stood there staring at me, it looked like he was thinking and trying his hardest not to freak out, and eventually he answered me.

"Ok then fine." He replied and at that moment I knew I couldn't trust him with his promise he quickly turned around and headed down stairs. Alice and I turned and looked at each other.

"Follow him." We both said at the same time, we jumped up and ran down stairs and at that point he had Edward against the wall yelling at him.

"CULLEN THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER MAN, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND." Crap I knew I shouldn't have told him.

"Emmett, what did you just promise to me upstairs, you PROMISED you wouldn't loose it, and I told you it wasn't his fault ok?"

"Emmett, man calm down ok, im sorry and I already said sorry to Bella ok, but are you going to freak out like this if she decides she wants to be with me?" Edward asked. How could he ask that, I didn't even know what I want, but Edward just made it clear to me that he was going to try every thing to get me, I just hope he doesn't do any thing stupid while Mitchell is in town.

"Have you finished Emmett, so Alice and I can go back upstairs and finish our home work before dinner arrives?" I asked

"Im fine go finish your homework."

"Come on Alice." I said. Alice came back upstairs with me, not much was said between us after that out bust.

"Do you think I did the right thing telling Emmett?" I asked. Alice looked at me smiling.

"Yea I think you did, its better he found out from you rather then any one else."

I was glad to hear that but she was right, every thing now was out in the open I just had to make a decision and know doubt Edward was going to help me I could see it now. We continued on with our home work and kept small talk up but nothing interesting really. About an hour later we finished up for the night, I went and grabbed a shower so I could relax and try and get over the day, it helped until I went back down stairs.

"Food is here Bella." Emmett yelled as I came down. I walked into the living room and took a seat on the floor grabbed a plate, piled on some food and started to eat, no one really said any thing they sat there watching TV. How exciting I thought to myself, last night the room was full of talk and tonight its quiet, though I didn't mind the quiet but at the moment I couldn't stand it, it meant I could think and I didn't want to think at the moment I just wanted to, well im not sure but I didn't want to think.

"Ok," I said, "I've had enough can some one please talk, this silence is really annoying me now." Every one looked at me.

"Sorry Bella, what you want to talk about then?" Emmett asked. Why is it just because I don't want silence means I want to talk about some thing…?

"Ahh you are unbelievable." I said as I got up and went upstairs slamming my door shut. I picked a CD and put it on turning it up so I could distract myself from my thoughts. I couldn't help but keep going through what I was going to do, Mitchell was coming tomorrow and I had no idea what to do about that, and Edward, I just couldn't stop thinking about him, its beyond me why this is happening, maybe I should just let things happen, but I cant im still with Mitchell I cant cheat on him, what kind of person would that make me. Ill tell you I thought it would make me a person that I hate, I can't stand people like that. I shouldn't be with Mitchell while I feel this way, maybe I should just break up with him before he comes, he already knows I don't know what I want and im sure he would under stand, I cant be with some one when I don't know what I want, it will just make it harder to break up with him when if I decide I don't want to be with him, and it will properly hurt him even more, I don't want to give him false hopes. At that moment I knew what I had to do, I grabbed my phone and called Mitchell again, not knowing if I was able to do it, it had to be done, and this isn't fair on any one. His phone kept ringing and finally he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Break up and Seduction!**

"Mitchell, Look I have something to tell you." I said shaking like you wouldn't believe, but he also wanted to talk to me about some thing, I got him to go first. I listened and in the end it was exactly what I had been thinking about. HE JUST BROKE UP WITH ME! I couldn't believe it, and then he asked what I wanted to talk to him about.

"Well, umm you kind of just told me what I was going to tell you, I didn't think it was fair that I was with you, when im so confused." I explained.

He told me he was still coming to see me, to see if he could change my mind about being confused, I told him that it would be a good idea and that no matter what I wanted to be friends. Ok I know its hard to be friends with your ex but I think when you break up with a mutual feeling its wont be that hard, and I was thankful for that, after that we just sat there talking about every thing, it was different for some reason now that we didn't have pressure on us, it was, well it was nice.

We talked for an hour before we finished it, we said goodbye and hung up. I laid on my bed feeling some what relieved for some reason, it wasn't hard I had been with him for over a year and I thought I should have some emotion about this, well I did I was happy but it wasn't the emotion I thought I should have, maybe I didn't like him as much as I used to, maybe it was just being with the familiar, was the reason we didn't break up before now. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. In the end I gave up on the thinking about it to much, I came to the conclusion that maybe we were over long before now but neither of us could bring ourselves to break up with each other, what ever the reason was I felt at piece now and I wouldn't be hurting him too much if he wasn't the one I wanted to be with.

Its funny how one small thing, like moving to Forks has made such a huge impact on my life; it was time to get the new chapter of my life. Letting go was what I had to do. I decided that I would make sure my homework was complete before going to sleep, since I wasn't quite tiered yet.

Not long after getting stuck into my home work there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said thinking it would be Alice or Emmett, but it was Edward, he has never com to my room, now this was strange. "Oh Hi." I said dumbfounded at him walking into my room. He shut the door behind him and came and sat on my bed, he looked at me for a while and I couldn't help but smile, for the first time I was happy to be around him.

"I just wanted to make sure you where alright, you seemed pretty upset when you stormed off before," He said and then continued, "I would have come up sooner but no one wanted to disturb you they thought you where pretty up set at every one. So I waited until every one went to bed and snuck up here, im pretty sure if Emmett new I was up here with you alone he would loose it worse then he did before." He finished saying, I thought I better say some thing he was being sweet and sincere.

"No im alright, I don't know why I acted that way before every thing was getting to be but im good now, actually im more then good." I explained to him with a smile on my face. He smiled back at me.

"So are you ever going to answer my question about your boyfriend?" he asked. I may as well tell him now, every one would know tomorrow when he came over and we were kissing or touching each other.

"We aren't together any more, we just broke up." I told him.

"Oh really, are you ok?" he asked. I was surprised at his response I didn't expect it but it was nice, but I wasn't sure if it was the real him or not.

"Yea im fine it was a mutual thing, I called him to tell him but he told me the same thing instead, but he is still coming tomorrow he wants to see if he can help me from being confused about what I want." I explained to him, it was nice just to be able to talk.

"What are you confused about?" he asked. It sounded like he really meant it, but how could he not know. Wasn't it obvious that I was started getting feeling for him since I met him?

"Um well if you haven't noticed, I have feelings for you and don't know what I want and felt bad for kissing you while I had a boyfriend." I explained. All it seemed like tonight was that I was explaining every thing to every one.

"Oh," He said with a smile, "Well do you mind if I help you from stop being confused, you see Bella ever since we first kissed I couldn't help but want you more, I've never felt this way for some one before, im sorry that I made you feel confused but I want to be with you, I know im Emmett's best friend but I cant help how I feel. So can help you from stop being confused?" he asked again. I can't believe it he likes me, he wants to be with me, WOW…

"Um, well I guess so." I said. Not knowing how he thought he could help me from being confused.

"Look Bella I really think that we would be truly great together, that's if you open your mind and let me in." I thought about what he had just said and at that moment I decided what to do. I ever so slowly leant in and kissed him, for the first time I was starting the kiss, it was magic, he came closer to me as we sat on my bed, he ever so slowly and gently laid me down and he followed with that motion, his hands travelled from my shoulders down to my waist, one hand went further and cupped around my thigh and pulled it up to him. I couldn't believe I was doing this, I just hope no one decides to visit me in my room. He kept kissing me and he slowly made his way to my neck, I was enjoying this way more then I thought I would. At that moment some one knocked on my door….. OH CRAP... I thought not now…. Edward didn't stop though he kept going.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Its Alice you goof, can I come in?" she asked. Edward had still not stopped so I pushed him off me.

"Sorry," I said quietly, "But you have to hide and fast please." In that second he got up and looked around to were to hide, and then he hid in my closest.

"Come in Alice." I called. Alice walked in and looked around then she looked at me and smiled.

"I just want to make sure your ok." She said as she made her way over to me and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked knowing that it was properly the same question Edward had asked me not long ago.

"Oh just before when you where down stairs, you didn't seem happy that all. I just wanted to make sure you're alright?" she said.

"Yea every thing is fine," I said with a huge smile that I could no longer hide, "Actually every thing is more then fine, its all perfect." I don't know why I couldn't hide how happy I was, I felt free for the first time ever and I had just been making out with Edward so how can every thing not be perfect.

"Ok Bella, what's with you being so upbeat now? You were so confused not long ago, tell me please?" she begged. I thought about how much I should tell her, and since she knew how to keep a secret I decided to tell her every thing. So I explained to her that Mitchell and I had broken up and it was mutual and he was still coming to see me, and I even told her about what she had interrupted. She was so shocked but had a huge smile on her face, she seemed happy for me and I was thankful for that, maybe she could see that I was truly happy for once in a long time.

"So where is he?" She asked in a whisper so Edward couldn't hear her. I laughed and pointed to my closet. She giggled and walked over to the door opened and shut it to make it seem like she had left and then made her way over to my closet, making sure he wouldn't be able to see her when he came out and at that moment Edward then opened the door. As he came out thinking it was clear he looked at me with a smug look on his face I couldn't help but laugh at him, he closed the door and made his way over to me, he hadn't even taken 3 steps when Alice came up behind him.

"BUSTED!" she said trying not to be too loud, the look on his face was pure shock when he heard her, I couldn't help but start laughing and either could Alice, Edward just stood there dumbfounded not knowing what to do. He looked at me and then Alice and then me again. Alice and I just kept laughing at him until he interrupted us.

"HA HA HA," he said, "Use are so funny, was this your plan all along Bella, getting back at me, because its not nice I told you things that I have never told any girl before." He was really upset, not sure if it was because he got caught with me or if he truly thought that, before he could leave I grabbed him and dragged him over to my bed and made him sit. I looked at him seriously and I could tell he truly thought I was just getting him back.

"No Edward im not getting you back at all I promise, and it wasn't a plan it just happened, I didn't even know it was happening until Alice started it. Im so sorry." I said hoping he would believe me, he didn't look totally convinced so I moved closer to him and kissed him again. I totally forgot that Alice was still in the room, until things started going back to were we had left them when Alice walked in.

"Yea thanks guys I think ill be going now, this is too gross for." Alice said. We stopped what we were doing and I looked up at Alice.

"Im sorry Alice, I totally forgot… You can stay if you want to?" I asked her

"No, No its ok, I better get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." She replied. Then I remembered that Mitchell was coming and I took the hint, before I did something with Edward that I wasn't sure about.

"Oh yea," I said and then turned to look at Edward, "I should be going to sleep to. Sorry." Lucky he understood he gave me another kiss said good night and left before Alice did. Once I was sure he was gone I turned to Alice.

"Thank you, good idea; something might have happened that shouldn't just yet… Ill see you in the morning."

"Yea tell me about it, it was hard to watch. See you in the morning, and Bella get some sleep please." She said as she left my room and closed my door. I lay down in my bed and closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

When I woke, I woke in a good mood, the mood I went to bed with, I hoped out of bed and almost skipped into the kitchen, and im glad I didn't I forgot every one was here. All but Edward and Alice looked at me like I was losing it.

I looked at Edward and Alice and smiled at them but then the smile disappeared when I suddenly remembered that Mitchell was going to be here after school, I was happy to be seeing him but I was scared, I would have Edward and Mitchell competing for me, well after school I would, but im sure that Edward would start straight away.

Edward made me happy but Mitchell was familiar and to Mitchell it might seem like I was throwing away over a year or a relationship but I wasn't. It's weird and I couldn't grasp the concept of maybe being with someone else, someone like Edward.

"Hey Bella," Emmett called, "Its today that your boyfriend is coming to see you?" I grimaced at that thought; I looked at Emmett and then Edward and Alice.

"Am I missing something?" Emmett asked. I couldn't answer; I knew if I told him that we broke up last night, he would know something was going on between Edward and me. Thankfully Alice came to my rescue.

"They broke up last night Emmett, but Mitchell is still coming, so you still get to meet him, just not as Bella's boyfriend. That's all." Thank god Alice said it, if it came from my mouth I new what he would think.

"Has this got something to do with you CULLEN?" Emmett growled at him, ok maybe not he still thinks that great just great. At that moment Emmett turned to me and then back to Edward.

"So where did you disappear to last night, I came down stairs but you weren't there, I didn't know where you were. You were with Bella in her room ALONE weren't you?" Ok this is getting out of hand I thought.

"Emmett mind your own business ok, it's my life not yours I choose what I do ok." I almost screamed at him.

"I was with them for some of the night." Alice said, trying to stop this from turning into a fight.

"So what did he sleep in your room last night did he Bella?"

"Oh for crying out loud Emmett, NO HE DIDN'T OK I SLEPT IN MY ROOM ALONE GOT IT." I yelled at him.

"Fine Bella, answer me this then, are you still a virgin?" I can't believe he just asked that.

"Emmett you are really getting to me today, YES I am happy ok. Im leaving before you can ask any more questions." I snapped at him as I got up, grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Oh I can't leave Edward here Emmett wont leave him alone. "Edward you coming with me or not?" I asked, Edward got up and left with me without a word and before Emmett could say any thing. It was a quiet drive to school nothing was said, which was I good thing I was still worked up. When we arrived at school I noticed that Edward was staring at me.

"What Edward?" I asked

"Nothing, its just you stuck up for me this morning, I didn't think you would, you don't…" he trailed off not finishing what he was saying. I looked at him puzzled. I looked away for a moment and looked back at him and then he was kissing me with the same passion as always, oh how I wish we were alone right now…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Arrival of the Familiar.**

I was nervous all day about when I get home, that Mitchell would be there waiting for me, but I would also have Edward with me, which seems like a bad idea but he promised he wouldn't be a jerk to him and I believe him. I couldn't concentrate in any class, well it didn't help that I had most my classes with Edward today and he made sure he sat next to me in every one he could, he would also make sure he showed me how much I meant to him every time he had the chance, before class, after class, morning break, lunch after school and in the car on the way home just before we pulled into the drive way. When we arrived at my house, there Mitchell was waiting at the front door for me. Oh what am I going to do? Before I got out of the car I turned to Edward.

"Remember im not your girlfriend yet ok so you can't get too worked up. Promise me you will be nice?" I asked him.

"I promise and I understand, I just want you to be happy." After he had said that we slowly got out of the car. I looked at Mitchell but there was nothing there after being with Edward. I walked up to him.

"Hey Mitchell its great to see you." I said as I gave him a huge hug. He hugged me back.

"It's great to see you to love." He said as he gave me a kiss on my cheek. He looked at Edward and smiled at him, "So is this the guy im loosing you too?"

"Mitchell it's not like that I promise it's hard to explain. We will talk about it later I promise ok. But come inside and let's wait for ever one else to arrive, they can't wait to meet you." I said as I unlocked the door and the three of us walked in.

Nothing was said by any one, it was really weird, and I didn't know if I should say some thing or not. I decided I would I couldn't stand the quiet for much longer.

"So Mitchell what have you been up to since I left?" I asked I really did want to know.

"Umm not much just missing you and wishing I was with you every night like we used to be." He said in a smug voice I new that he basically said that for Edward. I saw him tense up in the corner of my eye that must have got to him. I feel so bad they shouldn't be in the same room together. I heard a car pull into the drive way it must be them.

"Bella, you BIG BROTHER is home." Edward said trying to scare Mitchell obviously, I suppose both these boys would do any thing but I don't understand what the big deal is. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper walked through the door; I saw Mitchell tense up that was funny.

"Um Emmett, this is Mitchell." I said, "Oh and Mitchell that's Emmett my brother, his girlfriend Rosalie, Alice and her Boyfriend Jasper, and you know Edward already." This wasn't good Emmett had the look in his eyes like he didn't approve.

"Bella, can I talk to you a minute please, it's about this morning." Emmett asked. Oh great it was the last thing I wanted to talk about. "Yea sure." I got up and followed him into the kitchen. "What's up Emmett?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologize the way I acted this morning, I had no right accusing you and Edward of sleeping together and whether you did or not its none of my business, so im sorry." He said as he leant in and hugged me. I could hear laughing in the living room, great they heard.

"Emmett could you of said that any louder I didn't want every one well one person to know and now he does. But still its ok and I guess Alice went off at you once Edward and I left this morning didn't she?" I asked. Still annoyed that he said it all loud enough for Mitchell to hear.

"Um yea Alice did, Ha Ha Ha I deserved it though I was out of line."

"Look its ok just drop it please." I asked. After that we went back into the living room I saw Alice trying to be nice to Mitchell which I was thankful of but now he was here I knew what I had to do.

"Mitchell can you please come with me so we can talk?" I asked knowing that he would come with me. Mitchell was only here for one day as far as I know and I hoped, because once I was finished what I was saying I don't think I could face him. We went up to my room, I closed my door and sat on my bed, and he came and sat next to me. He put his hand on my leg and started talking.

"Bella, I know im going to loose you but I Love You more then any thing but I just want you to be happy and if you find that happiness with some one else well that's fine." He said. Oh why oh why did he have to go and say something like that, this makes it so much harder.

"Mitchell," I said preparing my self for what I was going to say next, "I've been doing a lot of thinking, I want to be with you because its familiar but I don't have the same feelings for you as I used to and its not far on any one if we continue this, I was thinking a lot last night after I got off the phone to you." I said but was interrupted by him.

"Yea thinking like sleeping with that other guy, that makes a lot of sense." He growled at me. Oh why does every one think I slept with him...?

"No I didn't sleep with him ok, so just forget about bring it up again ok. And I was really thinking, when we both agreed to break up last night I felt something but it wasn't what I should have been feeling, it wasn't relief or any thing but it wasn't sadness like it should be, I was happy, we talked like we used to and then I came to the conclusion that our relationship was over way before I moved here to forks, but it just took this change to realise it. Im sorry." I said as I stopped looking at him. He didn't say any thing for a while but just sat there like he was absorbing every thing I had just said.

"Bella it's ok, I understand now that you have explained it, your right we haven't talked like that in ages and it was good, and I do want to be friend. But now that we are just friends where am I sleeping tonight as, I guess that guy will be in here with you."

"Ok first of all that guy you keep talking about it Edward and he is Emmett's best friend and second no he wont be in here with me, he wasn't last night and he wont be tonight." I explained so it was clear to him.

After that I showed him where he would be sleeping which was the guest room, not my room, and then we made our way down stairs for dinner. As we came down stairs Edward looked at me, I simply smiled at him and it was like he understood what had happened, Emmett also looked at me I just gave him a look and he didn't look again. We sat down for dinner, after dinner was finished and all packed up every one just sat around not talking nothing, ok this I had enough of this is the second night now.

"Ok enough, can you all just stop being so quiet me cant stand it, this is the second time you have done this and it's really not funny." I growled at them all.

They all started laughing at me, ok that is it I thought I got up and walked away up to my bedroom.

"I swear use all can go jump." I yelled I was so annoyed I didn't understand what was so funny about it well me for that matter. I walked up stairs grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower. As I had a shower, I thought about every thing that had gone on today, and I was quite happy with the outcome, but I didn't know if I wanted to be with Edward yet. Would it be too soon? I wondered what every one would think. Why do I care about what any one else thinks, I never have before so why start now. The shower started getting cold so I got out and put my pyjamas on, I made my way down stairs and they were all laughing again. Surely it can't still be about the same thing, as I continued into the living room I could hear them all telling each other to SHHH... as I was coming. I swear I will snap one of these days. I reached the living room, and they are turned to look at me.

"Have a nice shower Bella?" Emmett asked. Ok that was strange.

"Was it nice and COLD for you Bella?" Edward asked. Oh my gosh they made it go cold that was it, I walked into the kitchen looking for some thing to hit the boys with, a baseball bat, but that will hurt to much, I looked through the draws and found a few wooden spoons. PERFECT easy enough to hide. I walked back in and they were all staring again.

"What is every ones problem seriously you are all starting to get to me." I said.

"Want to play with us Bella?" Emmett asked. No I didn't I wanted hit them all, well Edward and Emmett any way.

"And what would we be playing?" I asked

"TRUTH OR DARE." Alice said. I stared Alice down and she shut up. There was no way in the world I was going to play that game again, last time I did I had to kiss Edward, um on second thought I can get my revenge this way.

"Yea sure why not," I said back, "Can I start?"

"I don't see why not." Edward said. Perfect I new Edward would pick dare.

"Ok then Truth or dare Edward?" knowing the answer.

"Bella do you have to ask, Of course Dare." He said back. Perfect.

"I Dare you to close your eyes Edward, both of them properly." He looked at my with a questioning look and closed his eyes. Every one else looked at me wondering what I was doing, and before any one could warn Edward I took the wooden spoon I hide and smacked it on his head so hard the spoon broke. Every one cracked it laughing.

"OWWW Bella what the hell was that for?" he asked.

"For laughing at me before, oh and the rest of you have it coming as well." I said.

"Oh come on Bella, you know you love me." Edward said with a smug look.

"You can think what you want." I said laughing at him at that moment he grabbed me and pulled me towards him and kissed me on the lips, I pulled back I didn't need Mitchell to have to sit through this.

"Ha Ha Ha Bella, why refuse now, you didn't the other day?" Emmett laughed.

"Just shut up and get on with the game." I said to him. The game went on and no one picked me which I was glad for, but then it came to my turn again.

"Alice truth or Dare?" I asked her, knowing she wouldn't pick dare after what I did to Edward.

"Truth" she said back I laughed and every one looked again.

"Why where use laughing at me before?" I asked her knowing this was the only way I would get the truth out of her.

"Well um you see I don't remember." She said

"Oh Alice you don't take me as an idiot do you, im not accepting that as an answer so spit it?" I demanded.

"Ok ill tell you," She said, "Oh its just thought something had happened between you and Mitchell and when you went off at us for being quiet for the second night after dinner, we just couldn't keep it in any more, sorry its pathetic." She explained and she was right it was pathetic maybe I should have asked who made the water go cold. Oh well to late...

"Um ok then, well after that im going to bed ok, ill see you all in the morning." I said as I got up, Edward looked at me and smiled, I new exactly what he was thinking and I liked that idea as well, then Emmett looked at me and started giggling, and winking at me, that was it. I got my wooden spoon out and smacked Emmett across the head with it and quickly walked of. Again every one was laughing. As I got upstairs I heard Edward say he will be back in a min, ha ha not if I have any thing to do with it. I went into my room and hoped into bed, soon enough Edward came in and lay with me on my bed, and it was nice just to lay there in his arms, not having to worry about any thing but this very moment.

"Bella can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"Sure thing what's on your mind." I said and I laid there moving my finger up and down his chest, Oh how I wish his shirt was off. Hmmm just the thought drove me wild, before he could ask me any thing I leant up and started kissing him it started out slowly and gently but then it became urgent, it was pure heaven, at that moment I wondered if he was "the one" so to speak, I wanted it more then ever, and I didn't know how much longer I could stop my self before I ripped his clothes off him. All of a sudden he pulled away, I didn't like this.

"Sorry, I got carried away, its just I've never felt this way about any one before." I explained to him. He smiled at me and kissed me gently. I smiled back at him, "So what was it that you wanted to ask me before I interrupted you?" I asked.

"Well since you and Mitchell aren't together does that mean you and me can be umm well together?" He asked sheepishly. Didn't he already know the answer I thought, im sure he should of figured that I wanted to be with him more then any thing, I wanted him more then any thing in the world, I couldn't believe the way I felt about him after such a short time of knowing him, maybe we were meant to be, im sure he is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.

"We can be if that's what you would like." I said back to him with a huge smile hoping ever so much that he did want that, but I still couldn't wonder why he wanted me, he could have any one but he didn't want any one he wanted me. He looked at me, and stared deep into my eyes at that moment I knew that he wanted me as his on only his, I couldn't be happier, I was with the hottest guy in forks, me Bella Swan, now that's something I never thought would happen, but I suppose unbelievable things can happen to any one, I was just lucky I guess. Edward kept smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back, I never wanted this moment to go away, I was truly happy, and I was never this happy not even with Mitchell, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but I couldn't be with some one I wasn't in love with. Was that it was I in love with Edward Cullen? I kept looking at his wondering if this was love or not, but I couldn't be sure of it but I new that I didn't want to be away from him ever.

"Of course that's what I want Bella, I've never wanted any one more then I want you right now?" he said. Right now, what was that meant to mean, did he only want me for one reason? I didn't like his choice of words they scared me; maybe this was too good to be true.

"What's that meant to mean?" I asked

"Bella I want you forever, I've never felt this way before I don't think I could feel this way about any one ever again." He said confused. I wondered if he really meant it or not, but ill guess I will never no will I, people lie and I hoped he would never lie to me but still I couldn't help but wonder if this all was too good to be true. I leant up and started kissing him, it's filled with passion and urgency, and I wondered if I wanted him in a way that I've never wanted any one before? Was it too soon to want him this way? None of that mattered at the moment I wanted him more then ever, I felt his arms twist feverously around my waist and his breath was ragged against my neck. Shivers of pleasure shot down my spine.

My right hand now moved from his cheek to the back of his neck. My fingers knotted his hair, pulling him closer to me. I moved his hand, to my back, placing his hand there and moved my own to his neck. This made it easier to move myself even closer to him. He pulled me even closer than I had already been to him and let out a small groan. I pulled away, in need of air but his lips never left my body. He kissed my cheek, continued down along my throat and across my collarbone. I could not hold back a soft moan of pleasure. It occurred to me that maybe I was ready to do this, maybe he is the one. My hands moved to unbutton his shirt; this time he did not stop me for he had gone to removing my own, leaving me in a black tank top and jeans. My anticipation continued to grow. Is this really want I wanted, did I want to give it up to him, I pulled Edward's lips back to mine, my heart began to quicken its rhythm. My hands slowly moved down his bare, muscular chest and found the zipper to his jeans. I was happy Edward was not stopping me though as I went to unzip them, then I heard a voice which came from downstairs; it caught me off guard.  
"Will you two keep it down up there!?" It was Emmett! I groaned angrily at his interruption. How in the world could he hear us, we weren't even doing any thing, at that moment I thought that this isn't the time or place for this, I slowly pushed him off, I looked at his as he looked confused, I felt so bad, I had given his the impression that I wanted him but I couldn't do it, well not right now.

"Im sorry." I said apologetically.

"Bella, im sorry to ask this, and I know if we had gone further it would have been your first time but was I imagining the fact that you wanted to, as it seemed like you did and now…." He trailed off. I feel so bad how I was meant to explain every thing I was just feeling towards him and then also explain why now wasn't the right time.

"Edward you weren't imagining any thing, I do what you more then you would believe but right here right now isn't right im sorry." I couldn't help but feel bad how any one could do this to someone; how I could do this to Edward I didn't know. He looked at me like he understood what I was saying, I was thankful for that but I felt guilty beyond anything, words wouldn't be able to describe how bad I feel. We lay there staring into each others eyes; I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. The Secret **

A few weeks had past and I couldn't be happier because I was with Edward, but I couldn't help feeling like there was something BIG he wasn't telling me and it was real frustrating, and it didn't help with him and Rosalie fighting, it was strange though they only started fighting when every one found out that Edward and I were now a couple. I also couldn't help but feel like Rosalie hated me even more, though I really didn't think it was possible for some one to feel that way towards someone who has done absolutely nothing wrong, but the last couple of weeks there was pure hate and resentment coming from her and im sure that Emmett picked that up to, he couldn't figure out why she was this way about me. I asked Edward a few times why he and Rosalie where fighting but he just made up some lame as excuses and told me forget about it. This particular morning I decided enough was enough.

"Edward can you tell me now why Rosalie hates me so much, why you disappear all the time with no excuse, and why use are fighting all the time?" I yelled at him, I made sure every one down stairs could hear, I was annoyed, no that doesn't cover it I was a lot more then that.

"Bella can you please not yell at me?" he asked back quiet so no one could hear him.

"Just tell me ok, I've had enough, it's driving me crazy. WHAT ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME, im not stupid Edward, you think I don't notice but I do." This was getting out of hand I can't take it any more I just wanted the truth, well at least I think I did. Edward just looked at me; he wasn't going to tell me.

"AHH Edward you're such a pain," I yelled, "Find your own way to school, I don't want to see you until you tell me what is going on." I left the room in such a hurry, I couldn't stand to be near him when he wouldn't talk to me, there had to be something huge going on and I was going to find out one way or another. I walked down stair into the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast, Rosalie seemed more then happy that Edward and I were fighting, so I knew straight away it had something to do with her, and when I find out she would pay.

"Bella," Alice said, "Umm can I get a ride with you today, I want to talk to you about something?" she would do any thing to help me out, and im sure she would want to try and cheer me up, so I couldn't protest, I didn't want to feel like this, I felt totally useless, like Edward didn't care about me and it was the end of our relationship. I really didn't want to think about that, it was the last thing I ever wanted to face, I loved him so much and it hurt me, this brought tears into my eyes, I looked at Alice and smiled at her, it seemed like her and Emmett where the ones I could only really trust.

"Of course Alice I would love that, do you want to leave now?" I asked her trying to hold back my tears from my thoughts.

"Yea, sure lets go." I was thankful for her answer I couldn't be in this house while Rosalie and Edward where here.

We walked out to my car together Alice just looked at me, I thought about telling her how I felt but I didn't know if I could handle it, I new I would just start crying.

"Bella, are you alright? What has he done to you? I hate seeing you this way." Alice said deeply concerned. Could I tell her what I thought? Would she think Im an idiot? One way to find out I suppose.

"Alice no im not alright, he is keeping something from me and it hurts me, I know Rosalie knows, she is so smug after Edward and I have a fight, I just cant help but feel like something bad is going to happen, I don't want to loose him Alice, I love him." I cried to her, this was the first time I had told any one I loved Edward, I hadn't even told him yet.

"Oh Bella, its ok I will help you figure this out, and he is going to pay for what ever it is I promise, I cant stand seeing you this way." The rest of the drive to school was quiet, we waited out the front for Emmett, and Jasper, oh and the other two but we weren't waiting for them, there was no way I was waiting for him, not giving me answers, lying to me ahh I just want to punch him.

They eventually all arrived, I made it clear I didn't want to see him and I wouldn't except the classes I had with him, Crap how was I going to get out of this, I had to sit next to him, I didn't want to be any where near him, how was I going to get through this day. They got out of the car and Emmett walked over and gave me a hug.

"It will be ok, if he hurts you I will be after him." Emmett whispered. As much as I liked to hear that it was hard he was his best friend. He walked over to Rosalie and whispered something to her. I couldn't care as far as I was concerned she was going to pay to. Edward walked over to me and tried to give me a kiss, I made an effort not to look at him, and I knew he would have his sorry look on, but I wasn't sorry I meant what I said. As he leant in to kiss me I moved away from him still not meeting his gaze.

"Go away Edward, just leave me alone." I said to him as angry as I could it didn't help with the hurt and sadness in my voice; I grabbed Alice's hand and made her walk with me.

"Bella I think he is really sorry, I've never seen him look that way." She said.

"Alice I don't care sorry but he is hiding something from me, I can't and won't forgive him yet." Which meant know matter what I would, I was trying my hardest not to think about that.

The day dragged on, the classes with Edward where pure toucher, all I wanted to do is be in his arms but I couldn't let that happen, I had to be strong. When I really thought about it, I wondered when the next time he would disappear for a few hours with out telling any one, I needed to find out where he would be going, I needed to talk to Alice. I would find out one way or another, I wasn't going to be treated like a child or an idiot any more.

As soon as we arrived home Alice new I needed to talk to her, we both raced but to my room, before any one else could get home.

"Alice, I have to find out what is going on, im going to follow next time he goes out. He is up to something." I said

"Bella don't you think that's a bit over the top, you have no idea what is going on." Said back, ahh this is driving my crazy, or maybe I was crazy and imagining every thing, what if he was acting this way because I hadn't given myself to him yet. I thought about it for a moment, no that can't be it.

"Alice think about it, as soon as we got together Rosalie hated me more, Rosalie and Edward started fighting all the time, and know one knows why. And Edward has been acting so weird. There is something BIG going on and im going to get to the bottom of it, but I would really like your help, I need you in case it's something real bad." I looked at Alice, I had broken down I was now crying my eyes out I couldn't let him get to me, I wouldn't let him do this to me, I am strong, but I couldn't help but feel this way.

"OK Bella I will help you, but only because its you." I leant over and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Alice, you have know Idea how much it means to me."

"Bella, just be prepared for any thing, it could be something so silly."

"Alice, I know but I can't help but shake a feeling that something is wrong." I replied, "Alice, what if he doesn't leave while he knows im like this, he might not leave he might not want to…" I couldn't continue I had to come up with a plan so he would leave, I had no doubt that he wouldn't leave while he knew I was upset and angry at him.

"Bella, maybe you should pretend to forgive him, and act NORMAL, and then maybe we can find out what's going on." She had a good idea, but I didn't know if I could act normal, No I new I can, I had to especially if I wanted to find out what was going on. So it was decided when he arrived Alice would tell him I want to speak to him and I would "forgive" him and act normal and then the plan can go into action. I wasn't sure if I could do it, I was so angry at him, I wanted to know what he was hiding from me, it was killing me inside, but then I thought about what Alice had said. What if im totally over reacting, what if he isn't hiding some thing? Maybe I was just being silly but I still had a gut feeling something was not right

when we new they were home we started with our plan, Edward came up stairs and came into my room closing the door behind him, I was laying on my bed trying to think what I was going to do, I felt him come up to me, he laid next to me and kissed me on my neck and put his hand around my waist.

"Im sorry Bella, im so sorry about this morning, what can I do to make it up to you?" he asked he sounded sorry which made it so much harder I really didn't know what to do, but I knew I had to "forgive" him or at least make him think I forgave him. I turned to him, I looked at him for the first time since this morning, I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes, they were full or sorrow and guilt. But what was he feeling guilty about, but deep inside I didn't want to know yet, I didn't think I could handle it.

"Edward, im sorry to but you have to understand, that im scared that you will leave me." I said to him meaning every word. I was scared I didn't want him to leave me I don't want to leave him ever. I put my head onto his chest and started crying, I new I had just broke, I new I loved him, this pain was to much.

"What's wrong?" he asked, he sounded like he was almost crying to.

"Edward, I don't know how to tell you this but," I said, I didn't know if I could finish.

"What do you have to tell me?" he asked curious.

"Edward, I Love You." That's all I could say, I just hoped he felt the same way. I looked up at him to see his response; he was smiling and looking at me.

"Bella, I love you to, I have since I met you, but I didn't want to say any thing, I didn't what to scare you." I suddenly felt relief going through me. I smiled back at him and leant up and started kissing him, I new no one would dare interrupt us, they all wanted us to work this out, well every one but Rosalie. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to him, I loved him and he loved me, that's all I cared about at this moment, and as for thinking he was hiding something from me, I dislodged it from my head, I didn't care any more, I wanted to be with him more then ever, I knew he loved me and I wanted to show him how much I loved him. I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, revelling the body I longed for, I undid his belt and took it off, throwing it across the room, at that moment he stoped and looked at me and smiled and started kissing me as he took my shirt off with care, and then my jeans leaving me in my Victoria secret underwear, I took his pants off. Was this really happening or had I fallen asleep, I wasn't sure, I took a breath while he never stopped kissing me, he made his way down to my neck, then he stoped and looked at me.

"Bella, are you sure?" he asked, I was sure, I had never been more sure then any thing in my life, I wanted this more then any thing could explain. I looked at him and bit my lip.

"Edward, im sure, I've never been surer of any thing, I Love you."

"Bella, I Love you to." And with that said we went back to kissing each other with passion and urgency.

After we had finished we must of fallen asleep, when I woke, I was wrapped up in his arms, I felt nothing but pure bliss, joy, and pleasure, I looked up at his to see if he was awake. He was he looked at me with his green eyes, again I got lost in them.

"I Love you." I whispered.

"I Love you to." He whispered back, I could never get tiered of hearing those words they made me so happy it was unbelievable. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him, I couldn't help but stare, I had finally lost my virginity, so to most sexiest, hottest guy ever, it was magical, but I still couldn't believe it was true, it felt to good to be true. All of a sudden there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" knowing it would be Alice.

"Alice, can I come in?" she called out. Oh crap we aren't dress and im sure she doesn't want to see this, I got up and got dressed quickly, I glared at Edward and he knew he had to get dressed. Once we were decent I walked over to the door and let her in.

"Bella, Emmett wanted to tell you, but I convinced him it would be better if I came up here and told you, but any way Rosalie has a friend from Seattle visiting and Emmett said she could stay here with us since, we stay here all the time any way." She said.

"Ok thanks Alice." I said knowing it was better Alice come up then Emmett, if Emmett had found out what had just happened we would be dead right now. Alice left the room and went back down stairs. I leant up and kissed him he grabbed me and pulled me back on to the bed, I could never get sick of this. I leant away.

"Edward we are going to have some one here soon and it's not polite if we are in here all night, even though I would love to but we can't, and Im pretty sure Emmett would get pretty annoyed at us." I finished he understood gave me a quick kiss and got up.

"So when do you think this friend of hers is going to be here?" I asked.

"Knowing Rosalie, properly very soon." I got up kissed him and then we both went down stairs.

We all sat down in the living room but I couldn't think of any thing but what had just happened, I was basically sitting on top on Edward cuddling up to him, I also wondered when Rosalie's friend would be here, I just hope she is nothing like her, I don't think I could handle that, one Rosalie is bad enough. I looked at Edward and smiled, I couldn't help but smile every time I looked at his, and he put his arms around me and kissed me.

We all sat around watching TV waiting for Rosalie's friend to arrive, then there was a knock at the door, Emmett went and got it and brought her friend into the living room, Rosalie jumped up to her and hugged her, I looked up to see who it was, she was beautiful but did any one every think Rosalie would be friends with some one that wasn't? Edward looked up to see who it was and all of a sudden I felt him tense his arms around me and hold me closer to him. Ok this is strange why in the world is he acting this way? Did he know her? Did he used to date her? All these questions filled my head and I couldn't wait to have him alone so I could ask him what this is all about. Emmett introduced us to her, her name was Scarlett, and she was beautiful, Emmett went around the room saying all our names and when he came to me and Edward, he stiffened even more I didn't understand why, and then she smiled at him not me him, I knew this as after that 'smile' she glared at me with the same hate Rosalie usual does. What have I don't wrong now, I didn't even know her, and did Rosalie want ever one to hate me. It sure seemed like it and I was getting sick of it.

All night she kept staring at Edward and I it was discomforting and Edward seemed like her didn't want to be in the same room as her, then the feeling came back that something was wrong, it had something to do with her but I wasn't quite sure what but again I was determined to find out, after a while I couldn't stand it any more I got up and went up stairs, Edward followed me, so I automatically new he didn't want to be down there with her, I was arguing with myself whether or not I should ask him what was wrong, I decided to leave it for a while and let him become himself again, we laid on my bed and held each other not a word was spoken, I wanted to break the silence but I didn't want to upset him or make him angry. I looked up to him and I could see anger and hurt in his eyes.

"Edward what's wrong, you've been acting weird since Scarlett got here, what's making you so upset?" I asked him calmly as I could. He looked at me and smiled.

"Bella its ok don't worry yourself please, don't worry about her please." That made me even more worried. Again we were interrupted by a knock at my door.

Alice walked in after a couple of minutes and looked at us. She smiled and sat on the bed.

"Every one wants to know if use will come down stairs Rosalie wants to play truth and dare with Scarlett here and all." I didn't like this, as soon as I heard her name I new she was up to something and I didn't like it. Edward and I both looked at each other knowing that if we didn't Emmett would get angry so we both go up and followed Alice downstairs and took our seats. Rosalie looked at Edward and me and evilly grinned at us, I knew this was not good. We started the game, Rosalie started she looked at me and smiled again, I knew she was going to make me regret this.

"Truth or Dare Bella?" she asked, I couldn't pick dare there was no way.

"Truth" I answered back. I some how knew that it still wasn't going to be good.

"So Bella, are you still a virgin?" She asked with a huge grin or her face, crap I thought I can't let Emmett know this, but I can't lie they will all know straight out. I looked at her, I wanted to know what her plan was, but I couldn't figure it out. "Well Bella you have to answer." She said smuggle, I smiled at her. Ok here I go.

"UM No im not." I said trying not to look at Emmett's face, I didn't want to see how angry he was, and everyone knew who I had lost it to. I looked at her she still looked smug and then I looked at Scarlett she shot a glare at Edward and I. All of a sudden Emmett got up and stood in front of Edward and I. crap crap crap was all I could think.

I looked up at Emmett and saw the rage in his face I quickly got up and stood in front of him.

"Emmett forget about it, what ever your thinking get over it." I said to him but I new he wouldn't.

"Bella you and him, BELLA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID IT IS, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM. AND YOU EDWARD HOW COULD YOU, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID WRONG AND YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Emmett yelled at us.

"Emmett what are you talking about?" I asked I was clearly confused.

"Why don't you ask you precious boyfriend, im sure he would love to tell you why he has been acting weird and why Scarlett keeps look at use." He said I knew something was going on but what, hang on no he wouldn't cheat would he. I turned at faced Edward.

"Edward are you going to tell me what's going on?" he looked up at me looking so sorry, but I wasn't going to fall for it now, something was going on this is the BIG secret and Emmett knew. "Edward if you have one decent bone in your body and no what's good for you, you will answer me NOW." I screamed at him, tears started gathering in my eyes, I couldn't stop them from coming out, Edward stood up and looked at me in my eyes.

"Im so sorry Bella." That was all he said and he walked off. I turned around and faced every one.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TELL ME NOW, OR YOU WILL ALL PAY." I screamed at them. Then Scarlett stood up and looked at me like she was enjoying this. I looked at Rosalie she had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh come on Bella, like you haven't figured it out, your brother did faster then you," She said still smiling she looked at Rosalie and laughed then looked back at me, "Bella I've been seeing him a lot, where do you think he disappears to all the time, why do you think he didn't want to be in the same room as me, I knew about you too but I still wanted him, I got what I want and im not giving him up." She finished smiling bout of joy. I couldn't believe this, no this is all a bad dream, he wouldn't do this to me, he told me he loves me I gave myself to him, how could he. I started crying.

"WHAT, NO, YOU B*TCH, HOW COULD YOU? YOU COME TO MY HOUSE KNOWING ALL ALONG AND YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, I LOVE HIM I GAVE MYSELF TO HIM AND YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" I screamed at her. I ran upstairs into my room. I saw him there sitting on my bed with his back faced to me. I wanted to up to him and beat the living crap out of him, he did this too me and he comes to my room. I kept looking at him I thought about what that b*tch had said 'Bella I've been seeing him a lot, where do you think he disappears to all the time, why do you think he didn't want to be in the same room as me, I knew about you too but I still wanted him, I got what I want and im not giving him up.' Maybe he wasn't all to blame, but he gave into her, he could have said no. Why did he do this why I don't understand, the tears came back and I started crying again? He turned around and faced me. I walked up to him not knowing what I was doing I sat next to him, I just looked at him.

"Edward how could you tell me you love me and let me give myself you and you had another chick, why did you do this to me what have I done to make you do this to me, YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME." I said to him. Still crying my eyes out, I couldn't understand why this had to happen. He put his head down as if he was ashamed. Good I thought he has known idea what this is doing to me.

"Bella I do love you and im so sorry, I wanted to tell you but Rosalie she, she said she would make it out to be my fault so you would brake up with me so I could be with Scarlett, I don't want Scarlett I want you, you're the most important thing in my life, and I cant believe you had to find out like that, im sorry Bella, I didn't mean for this, for any of this, I do love you more then you know, I don't know why I did what I did It was wrong and I don't blame you if you never want to see me again, what I have done if unforgivable." I said his voice full of sadness and angry at himself. I couldn't help it I didn't know what to think, I still loved him and wanted to be with him even after this. Was I that stupid, how can he love me after what he has done, how could I love him after this, he was right it is unforgivable. I thought about it some more but I still thought the same thing, I love him, and that's never going to go away and I can tell he is sorry but it doesn't mean im going to forgive him. I didn't know what I was going to do but I knew I had to say something to him.

"Edward, I hate you so much for doing this to me, it is unforgivable and if she is still down stairs when I go down there I will rip her apart and I mean it, but Edward I keep coming to the same thing in my head and its stupid and every other thing any one can think of but, Edward for some reason I still love you no matter what, and I want to be with you, its so stupid but I no you love me and oh Edward you have hurt me so much its not funny, I can not forgive or forget this." I said rather calmly to him, to my surprise he looked up at me and half smiled I was happy to see this but I smiled back.

"Bella how can you love me after this? How can you want to be with me after this?" he asked confused.

"Edward I don't know why but I do and I don't care what any one else thinks but me and you, but one this is that we need to go down stairs now and sort this out. Rosalie and Scarlett are both going to pay, look I don't totally blame you, she said herself 'Bella I've been seeing him a lot, where do you think he disappears to all the time, why do you think he didn't want to be in the same room as me, I knew about you too but I still wanted him, I got what I want and im not giving him up.' And im not letting you go, im not loosing you, we can get through this but I don't trust you, you have broken my heart." I looked at him once again, and I could see the shame in his eyes, I leant in and kissed him.

"I love you ok, lets go." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. Rosalie was going to pay, and so was that b*tch, that's all I could think about as Edward and I walked down stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Confrontation **

"Why are you still here?" I snarled at Scarlett.

"Im a guess in this house and I don't have to leave, Emmett said I could stay here for as long as I was in town, and I have decided when I want to leave yet, So you stuck with me." she replied in a smug way.

"No I don't think so this is my house, if you know what's good for you, you will leave tonight." I said trying to be calm it wasn't working though the hate kept flowing through me; I wanted to rip her head off.

"Im not leaving without Edward."

"Oh you wanna bet Edward isn't going any where with you, and he agrees with me, he has already told me he DOESN'T want YOU so get out of my house." I said back.

"Why is he still here?" Emmett asked in a harsh tone?

"I want him here Emmett ok, so get over it, and you better tell her to leave as well as Rosalie." I whipped back at him.

"They aren't going any where Bella, Edward did you wrong not them, why can't you see that?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett it wasn't his entire fault it's your stupid idiotic girlfriends and that b*tches fault."

"No don't you dare Bella this has nothing to do with Rosalie, she has done nothing wrong." I laughed at his reply. How stupid can my brother be?

"I bet any thing that Rosalie set this up, its it strange that she thinks this is funny, oh and as well as her friend showing up out of the blue, I mean she could of picked any other friend but she told her to come. Cant you see Emmett from the time I got here she didn't like me and she hated me more when Edward and I started going out, and why do you think she wanted to play 'Truth or Dare' it was so she could get that out of you, she knew you ad figured out what was going on, Scarlett said so herself." Stupid brother I said to myself. Emmett looked at Rosalie, like he was trying to see if I was telling the truth.

"Rosalie is this true? Did you plan all this? Did you want this all to happen?" he asked her.

"Of course not Em, do you really think I would do something like this, what do you take me for?" she asked back in her sweet annoying voice. Ok that it I've had enough.

"Rosalie what the hell is you problem with me, I've done nothing wrong to you and you're a mole to me?" I snarled at her

"My problem, **you want to know what my problem is**, well lets see you waltz into town like your better then every one else, then you make yourself centre of attention, lets see what else is there, oh yea Scarlett has like Edward for ages and you come along and still him from her, might I add WHILE you had a boyfriend and then you broke up with him and took Edward." She almost screamed at me. Every one looked at her, I saw Emmett's face he couldn't believe any of this, either could I as none of it had any thing to do with her.

"Rosalie, listen to yourself, do you have nothing better to do then HATE me for NO REAL reason at all. All the reasons you just gave had NOTHING to do with you, your pathetic and my brother can do some much better then you, your conniving, jealous and a stupid blonde bimbo." I screamed at her, she is so pathetic.

"And Scarlett if you don't believe that Edward DOESN'T want YOU ask him." I snarled at her hoping she would. And she did. Ha ha what a laugh.

"Edward don't you want me any more, would you rather have her, that plan pathetic excuse for a life then me?" she asked him in soft velvet voice. I laughed out loud for a minute. Opps. Edward looked at me and smiled and then looked at her.

"I don't want you Scarlett in fact I never did, I Love Bella I want to be with her not you, you always new that and for some reason I kept getting involved with your schemes and now no more im not going to do this to Bella. Bella has taken me back and im not going to ruin that because of you." I couldn't believe it, it was true, even though he had told me upstairs I was still not totally sure but now I was. Then Edward looked at Emmett who was just staring at him in shock and disbelief.

"Emmett im sorry, im sorry that I did this to you and your family, im sorry I didn't this to Bella and yet Bella has not forgiven me yet, im going to do every thing in my power, so she trust me again. Im sorry." Emmett looked at him and smiled, he was happy, but not totally then he looked at Rosalie.

"Ok Edward, I accept and as for you Rosalie, you have a lot of explaining to do, but not tonight, I think you and Scarlett should leave. NOW." Wow I never heard him speak to her like that before, he must be real angry.

Rosalie and Scarlett left not long after without saying a word, every one had calmed down and went to bed. Edward and I sat up in my room talking. Well not really, I was listening he explained to me what had happened and kept apologizing, I new in time I would forgive him but I wasn't sure when.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Birthday Surprise!**

6 months had past without a glitch. Bella had started forgiving Edward but wasn't over what had happened, she doesn't totally trust me around girls.

Edward was doing anything and everything he could possible to help her with trusting him again. Edward never left Bella's side and was continuously buying her things, he spent every minute he could trying to make it up to her.

Emmett and Rosalie sorted things out and Rosalie now was trying to also make it up to Bella. Emmett almost leaving her made her realise what she had done and what she was doing.

Edward and I had been together for nearly 8 months now besides that incident a few months back everything has been fine, well I lie; everything has been more then fine. Edward has been nothing but a true gentleman, we go on dates once a week he takes me out and surprises me with something new every time. Im actually starting to wonder where he gets all these ideas from, not that im complaining I love it, I am really starting to trust him again.

I looked up at Edward and he met my gaze I do love him I really do but he has been very secretive again all this week but I know he wouldn't put me through that pain ever again, he assures me all the time that its about my birthday which happens to be in 2 days. Alice had been with him so I knew that I could trust him. After that night Alice let rip at him, she was ever so disappointed in him, she wanted Edward and me to be together and be happy so I feel at ease when Alice had told me she would be with him every time I wasn't.

"Hey Bella," Emmett called, "What do you want for your Birthday?" How in the world was I meant to know that, I had know idea what I wanted?

"Emmett its ok, I don't want any thing, I have every thing I want." I said smiling at him; at least I told him the truth. I do have every thing I want, what else would I want. I turned to Edward and gave him a quick kiss.

"You know what I want from you don't you?" I whispered to him hoping know one else heard me, he looked up at me and laughed.

"Yes I know what you what." He said as he leant down and kissed me. I didn't know if I could wait for my birthday I wanted him now. These days I hadn't giving into my wants with him, I didn't want him to think he could have me at his will, not that I didn't want to be with him in that way because I did I just wanted to make sure he deserves it when we were together.

Edward had practically moved in he said 'I don't want to be without you' I didn't mind that at all, but Emmett on the other hand took a bit more convincing. I didn't blame him though, he took it pretty hard, he had to deal with me being upset, hurt and disappoints along with the rest, Edward well he was doing nothing but trying to make it up to Emmett and I, and he knew he screwed up BIG time but he was trying him best. I give him that, oh and we can't forget Rosalie, he couldn't believe she had done this to hurt me and hating me for know real reason at all. Emmett gave her a piece of his mind after that night, it was real funny to listen to, we weren't ears dropping it was just hard not to listen with Emmett raising his voice every 2 seconds, and to hear Rosalie I have never seen that girl cry til then, I know this sounds bad but I was happy to see her cry, I knew she felt nothing like I did that night but she got a taste of what she had been dishing out. She deserved everything she got, I don't totally blame her but still I was glad when Emmett wasn't talking to her, but it was annoying to she called non stop and of course I had to answer the phone as Emmett didn't want to speak to her, which meant she was apologizing to me and after the second time she called I told her to stop it and that Emmett said he would call when he wanted to but it didn't stop her, I finally gave up and had a talk to Emmett I told him that it was time to talk to her, and if I could forgive them it was time for him to as well, since it was me that they had hurt the most, this made him call her which I was glad about which meant no more phone calls and every thing went back to normal, well almost normal any way.

Edward and I went to bed early that night, even though Edward wasn't ready for bed he would follow me and do what ever I wanted, some times it was a bit over the top but I knew he was just trying to make up for everything and I understood that, how could I not, I just had to look at him and see the regret in his eyes, he would apologize every night to me when we were alone, he couldn't understand how I could still love him after what he had done he said 'Bella I betrayed you in the worst way possible I don't deserve your love or forgiveness'. I would tell him to shut up about it and that he hand to understand that I have never felt this way before and I would rather live with what had happened then never be with him again, he was my world and I didn't want to loose him I loved him to much to leave him even after that.

As we laid on my bed together I thought about what he had planned for my birthday and I was extremely excited about it, I knew it would be amazing, the dates every week where great but I knew he would make this one even better then all of them put together, had been planning it for so long so how could it not be great.

"Edward are you going to even give me a hint about what you are planning for my birthday?" I asked him

"Nice try Bella but there is no way in the world you are getting it out of me that easy." He said smiling at me.

"Edward I know how to get things out of you if I wanted to so don't tempt me." I was serious I wanted to know just a little bit about it so I could prepare for it.

"You wouldn't dare Bella." He said looking at me, he had a deep concentrating look on his face trying to figure out if I would or not, but he knew better he knew I would try.

"Are you sure about that Edward you know when I want something from you I will get, you just can't resist me." I said as I laughed at him. I leant up and started kissing him, I knew this was the way to get just a little bit out of him, but I wasn't totally sure if he would budge on this one. I pulled away from him and studied his face; he didn't like it when I would pull away.

"Well do you think I could tempt you to tell me just a little bit?" I asked with a cheeky smile. He looked at me and laughed.

"Bella as much as I love you, I don't want you to know, cant you wait 2 days?" I thought about for a minute, I could wait but I wasn't sure I wanted to wait. So I kissed him again this time I climbed on top of him. After a minute I could feel his kiss become urgent, I knew that he would break and spit it if I wanted him to. So I sat up and looked at him.

"So want to tell me any thing yet?" I asked smiling as I knew that he would either spill now or very very soon.

"Um Um I don't want to Bella, can you please stop doing this to me, let it be a surprise." He said to me and pulled me back so our lips meet again. I laughed I knew what he wanted and I wanted it to, but was I going to give in. I thought for a moment as he pulled me closer to him and he tightened his grip around me. Yea I think I was going to give in and forget about trying to con him.

The next morning I woke late, I had slept in I was still in Edwards arms just the way I liked to be, even though the bed was huge we took up about the size of a single bed, he didn't understand the need for such a big bed but I was so used to one back in phoenix that I had to have one here, I think it was just a comfort thing. I sat up trying to wake myself up a bit more, I looked at Edward and he was still asleep, it wasn't normal for him to sleep longer then me. I leant down and kissed him.

"Good morning." I said as he slowly woke up. He looked so cute in the morning, his hair was all messy and best of all he had hardly any clothes on which made it even better for me. I loved to see his body, who wouldn't it was perfect. He sat up and looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning." He replied as he slowly laid me back down kissing me, WOW this wasn't expected I wonder what's got into him. I pushed him away.

"What is this for?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Oh im sorry Bella, aren't I aloud to kiss you and show you how much I love you?" he looked at me and smiled and went back to kissing me. I pushed him back again.

"Yea you can but you showed me last night. And oh never mind." I said as I pulled him back to me. Then there was a knock at my door. Seriously do people not know how to leave me alone I thought? I once a again pushed him off my lips but it didn't stop him, he didn't care if any one saw us.

"What who is it? What do you want?" I yelled at the door. Then Emmett walked in.

"Oh come on you two don't you think we heard enough last night." Emmett laughed at us shaking his head.

"Get to the point Emmett what do you want." I asked

"Oh well thought you might want some breakfast?" ok that's weird Emmett never ask me that, ok something's up I knew it straight away.

"Emmett get to the point, you either want something, or something bad has happened. SPIT IT?" I growled at him, this is just what I wanted this morning, I woke up in a good mood and now Emmett, well he become irritating at the worst time.

"Umm thought I should tell you that Mum and PHIL will be here just after your birthday, when I say just I mean a few days later." GREAT just great, the two people I wanted to get away from where coming here GREAT. I stared at Emmett. "LOOK BELLS Im not happy about it either but what can we do about it, you know I cant stand Phil but mum loves him and we have to put up with him, can we all just try and get along?" he asked. Ok something was up he never ever ever stood up for mum or Phil.

"Emmet what is going on just spit it ok?" I asked

"I don't know ok mum just called to tell me and said that we have to be on our best behaviour, even though she is coming here she doesn't want to be embarrassed by us." He said. I believed him, he didn't know much and he wouldn't have asked questions. Edward still hadn't stoped Emmett looked at him.

"Edward mate can you stop mauling my sister while in the room?" he asked a bit grumpy.

"Well get out then Emmett, it's our room." Edward laughed back at him, I smacked him over the head, and he looked up at me.

"What was that for?" he asked quite puzzled. Emmett started laughing at him and left.

"Don't speak to him like that, he is meant to be your best friend." I said back, "Ok im getting up and having a shower ALONE, ill see you downstairs." I said as I walked out, I had to lock the bathroom door to make sure he wouldn't come in.

After my shower I slowly made my way down stairs, it was a Saturday morning so I was in no rush at all if it was up to me I would lay in bed all day with Edward. I was quiet happy to do nothing today until Alice came over and when Alice comes over before lunch time on a Saturday it mean she had something planned for the day and because my birthday was on Monday of all days I wanted to relax this weekend for my birthday since there was no way I would be about to on Monday. The only thing I could think of why Alice would be over this early would have to be SHOPPING which I don't hate but I really don't like shopping for hours at a time I like to get what I want and leave but Alice is different her shopping consists of shop til you drop literally and its not fun.

"Bella you better be dressed we are going out shopping and you don't have a say in it at all so get your butt in my car NOW." She yelled oh great I didn't bother trying to argue so I jumped into her car without saying bye to Edward for some reason I was mad at him we never fought but today I had a feeling I should be mad at him so I just went along with it. Alice jumped in the car without jasper which was strange; Alice never went any where without Jasper.

"Alice where is Jasper? You never go any where without him." I stated she looked at me with a guilty face but I couldn't get what she getting at.

"Oh he is just umm….. Hanging out with the boy's today yea that's it…" I looked at her I didn't believe a word she just said it wasn't right.

"Alice I don't believe you, start telling me the truth." At that moment we arrived at the shops she didn't even answer me as we got out of the car and made our way through the parking lot, she dragged me to every store making me try on every thing she touched. She had brought me a pile of clothes and underwear and I couldn't understand why she brought some of it for me its not like I would wear it ever she kept claiming it was for me and Edward but we didn't do any thing like that it was just us, we would get caught up in the moment, maybe that what's wrong with us, I had been extremely moody with him and that's not like me. I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong so I let it pass for a few hours getting dragged through all the shops in the mall. We had lunch and then kept shopping I didn't bother fighting with Alice over it; I wasn't in the mood I was trying to figure out if something was wrong in Edwards and my relationship. We walked into one of the shops I couldn't tell you what it was called I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts.

"Oh crap." I whispered out loud opps that wasn't meant to come out. Alice looked at me with a puzzled look on her face I think she was trying to figure out what I had just figured out.

"Bella, what's wrong why did you say that? What happened?" she asked very worried. Crap should I tell her? What would she say? Oh My God how did I let this happen? Hold on I thought to myself it's only a thought. "Bella answer me please?"

"Alice umm well you see I been thinking and umm well I don't know but umm you see." I couldn't get it out at all crap.

"Bella stop stalling tells me please what's wrong?" Alice begged.

"Umm well I need to get a pregnancy test, please please don't say any thing to ANYONE please im not totally sure yet but yea I think I might be but yea. Oh my why is this happening to me why me out of every one me." I babbled on.

"Oh Bella how long have you thought this? Is it Edwards? Oh My! What are you going to do?" Alice asked as I tuned out and started thinking about every thing.

"Alice um I only just thought about it and defiantly yes it is Edwards if I am that is and I don't know really im not ready for this at all its all a big mistake I thought we were always so careful. Oh god how am I meant to tell Edward should I tell him, I mean its not like he is ready for this how could he be, I don't think I am ready for this and we are defiantly not ready as a couple, Crap, crap, BIG CRAP."

Alice had managed to calm me down and convince me to get a home pregnancy test. I couldn't do it at the shops I was way too nervous so we went home and I ran upstairs to my room. I was lucky Edward and Emmett weren't home they had propelry gone out to do something concerning my birthday which was the last thing on my mind. I had to take this test, and then if it is positive I have to figure out what I am going to do as well as telling Edward. When I thought about it more, no matter what I decided to do Edward has to know I can't hide this from him can I?

"Bella do you need to pee yet the boys will be home in 30 so I suggest do it very soon or you will have to wait longer, unless you want to do it while they are home?" Alice yelled coming up to my room. As much as I hated to admit it she was right, I didn't want to wait to much longer and I defiantly didn't want the boys around while I did it, its hard enough pulling myself to do it now but it had to be done. Alice was with me now in my room I looked over to her and nodded.

"Lets get this over with." That was all I could say and we both went to the bathroom. I took the test and Alice and I went back to my bedroom, we only had to wait 2 minutes but they were the longest 2 minutes of my life, time was finally up, time to see my future, I carefully looked at the test then the box then the test again. Just what I had thought I am pregnant great, I looked up at Alice with tears in my eyes, she looked at the test and started tearing up too. I didn't know what to do, we sat there for ages just staring at the test, and there were too many emotions for me to be able to act on one of them.

BANG. Oh Crap I looked up at Alice, we both new what this meant the boys were home, I could hear them coming up the stairs, I had to hide this and fast. I looked around as did Alice; I couldn't find any where to hide it so I stuffed it in my top draw hoping he wouldn't go in there.

"Alice how am I meant to act around him now, without him picking up on something being wrong?" I asked much panicked, I really didn't want Edward or Emmett finding out just yet.

"Bella just try and act normal I guess but you have to tell him eventually." I knew it was true but I didn't have any idea how I was meant to tell Edward, I mean I love him and all, and one day would want this but not yet I cant we cant there is no way in the world we can do this we are so not ready and I cant bring up a child yet, well I could but im not ready for this am I?

That whole evening I was a wreck I wanted to tell Edward every thing I hate keeping things from him but how can I be so sure he won't go running off screaming. It doesn't matter I have to tell him and just face his reaction no matter what. So I decided that I would tell him tomorrow the day before my birthday, yea that was a good idea, im not telling him on my birthday there is no way.


	8. Chapter 8

That morning i woke up in Edwards arms, which isnt unusual but i didnt feel like i belonged there while i was keeping this secret from him, but i also couldnt bring myself to tell him, i dont want him to leave me because of this, its not like i planned this, its not like i did this on purpose, im not ready to be a mum, there is no way, well atleast i dont thinmk i am ready.  
Thats it i HAVE to tell him, Edward has the right to no NOW i am goin to wake him up and i am going to tell him.  
"Bella, love whats wrong?" Edward asked. ok scratch the waking up part he is already awake. "Bella tell me what you are thinking about please?" oh god help me i cant back out of this now can i? of course i can but i cant and i wont.  
"Edward, we umm need to talk about something important, like the rest of our lives important." Ok i really dont know if i can do this now, he looks so sad and worried, "Oh Edwards its ok we aint breaking up but its still important."  
"What is it then, can you please tell me, you have me worried and confussed here." He said impatiently.  
"Ok Edward just promise you wont freak out too much please?" i asked knowing either way he would freak.  
"I promise Bella now will you please just tell me already?" ok here goes nothing.  
"Edward, umm well i found ou that umm well you see umm well i guess im pregnant." i said looking straight at the floor not wanting to see his reaction. He didnt say any thing for a while, i had to make sure he was still there. I Looked up at him and he was white like i have never ever seen him before. I felt soo bad maybe i shouldnt of said any thing to him just yet or at all...  
"Edward are you ok?" knowing very well that he is not ok, "Edward please say something?" he looked at me with his eyes wide, like he was still trying to process this imformation.  
"Bella i dont know what to say, but umm is it mine?" i felt like i had just been slapped in the face, how can he ask such a thing? he doesnt actually believe that does he, cos if he does once im through with him.  
"Edward, HOW THE HELL CAN YOU ASK ME THAT YOU..... JERK?" i was yelling now boy was i piessed, he just looked at me with sad eyes, like he was sorry he had even openned his big mouth, well he said that which he should be....  
"Im sorry, i just ... i dont know.. i dont think that im... just... SORRY. I know you would never do something like that to me, im just so shocked thats all... BUT this is GREAT we're having a baby" What no i didnt give him that impression did i, i what!!!!!  
"Edward, I um dont know what im doing yet i mean, im not ready for this, we're not ready for this, we're still well sorting through every thing we have been through. How can WE be ready for this?" its the same question ive been asking myself since i found out.... what am i meant to do... OH Great... we have to tell Emmett.. oh worse DAD no even worse MUM and PHIL. great i forgot they would be here soon this is not good not good at all...

Edward and i had fought over the last few weeks, over having the baby or not, usually the guy isnt too keen on the idea and the chick was all for it but in our case it was the other way round which was weird and Edward had made the point of bringing it up as often as he could. I had my reasons, i mean im 17years old and pregnant and still in school, even though i graduate this year i wanted to go to collage and have every thing set up before i brought a life into this world, and of course there was the fact that Edward and I were still trying to get back on track, i trusted him most the time and he hasnt given me a reason not to but i wasnt sure if he would go back to his old ways once the baby was born and not want me any more when things got to hard and then there was Emmett he was what i was scared of most of all he would kill Edward and i didnt want him to i was truly scared of that and i brought these up but Edward would always try and convice me that every thing would be fine, one thing i wasnt worried about was money i know it sounds bad but when you have a dad as rich as mine that wasnt the first thing on my mind i could afford every thing i would want or need and i was happy about that but it still didnt mean i really wanted this to happen just yet i had mey whole life planned out and now it seemed like it was going to waste.

We hadnt told any one yet well because i wasnt sure but eventually i changed my mind while weeks went on, but i really changed my mind when i saw the baby on an ultra sound even though its not quite a baby yet and looks so wierd i couldnt help it but every thing changed i really realised that something was growing inside me and little life and when i told Edward this he was more then happy about my decision he felt like he had won but really he hadnt i just realised that i couldnt kill a life that didnt nothing wrong, and i just had to have the baby.

I am still scared about telling Emmett but not as scared as telling my mum and Phil now that was going to be hard, they were coming down this weekend and we had decided to tell every one then and i was hoping it would go well i didnt want to tell my mum in person but i also couldnt tell her over the phone that was just to childish and if we wanted them to see how serious we were about all this we had to be grown ups and tell every one in person, even Emmett, i was suprised he hadnt figured it out yet but i was thankful he hadnt, and it was kind of easy to hide it since i didnt have morning sickness i mean trying to hide chucking your guts up every day to your over protective brother was going to be hard but i didnt have to thank god.

For the rest of the week Edward and i were trying to go about our lives as normal as possible so no one would think any thing was wrong, though the week went too slow it was only Thursday and we had 2 days left until we told every one which i couldnt be more scared or happy for in my whole life, i just wanted it out of the way. Edward and I were in my, well our room talking about the baby as usual it was nothing different to what we have been doing since i had decided we would have it, well i would have it since i had to do all the hard work, i mean carrying the baby for 9 months and then labor and pushing it out i could already imagine how painful and exhusting it would be but i was sure it would be all worth it once i had my baby in my arms for the first time. I am 13 weeks yes i know it weird but i hadnt realised i was pregnant until 10 weeks but i didnt mind either way i was now just happy about every thing life seemed perfect well it would be until we tell Emmett.

"Edward, i think after this weekend we should start buying baby things like the cot and bassenett, change table, pick a room for the baby to be in and decorate it and all." Edward looked at me suprised i dont think he was expecting me to say something like that but i just really wanted this to be real. Edward leaned over and kissed me as well as placing his hand on my tiny baby bumb, yes i had a baby bumb and the doctor said it was normal for me because im skinny so i had to wear a bit looser clothing up until we told every one.

"Of course Love that would be great, but you still know how i feel about you spending all the money on it and me well you know i can only afford so much." Oh yeah i forgot to tell you Edward had a huge problem with me buying all the baby stuff, i just thought it would be easier that way he could put his money towards collage as i was making him still go even if i did or not.

"Edward i told you already, you are putting your savings towards collage, look think of my money as our money i mean we are going to be a family in a few months and i still want you to go to collage, as i keep saying its important as every thing else, and we arnt going to stop our dreams because we have a baby on the way." I kissed him so he didnt have time to reply to me i wasnt in the mood for a fight but at that moment Emmett stomped into our room glaring at us, i was just hoping that he hadnt heard our conversation i was really praying that he hadnt i dont think i would be able to do this yet.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend was here and to tell u the truth i was dreading it, ive never had to tell my parents  
something that may disappoint them. Edward kept trying to reasure me but really there was no point  
at all. Mum and Phil are meant to be here in 2 hours and Dad had the day off for once in this life,  
so i had 2 hours to sum up all my courage to be able to tell them that there only daughter, that  
is still in high school is pregnant. Oh how exciting is this going to be, though i dont regret my  
choice i just, well i dunno im not sure what to expect with any thing any more. Thankfully Emmett  
kept his big mouth shut, which im sure was the HARDEST thing in his life to do, so it was still  
only the 3 of us that knew and we were going to drop the bomb on them today, all of them including  
Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.  
"Edward, can we please do something any thing, i need to stop thinking about telling them, the more  
i think about it the less i want to do it... Im scared im going to chicken out if i keep thinking."  
Edward just looked at me, with his sly smile. What ever he is thinking is not good. Edward come up  
to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Well, we could always do this." He said as he started kissing my neck. God what in the world is he  
thinking, in less then 2 hours we are going to be telling every one that we are going to be having  
a baby and all he can think about is this.  
"Edward, get off me please. You can not seriously think that im going to agree to this, because if  
you do, you are crazy boy."  
"Bella, you did ask if we could do something to get your mind off telling everyone, and its not like  
you can get pregnant again ey." I swear this boy has a one track mind.  
"Edward end of discussion, its not happening ok so FORGET about it." I know he wont give up on it he  
is such a hmm whats that word horndog, i think suits him right now, "Ahh, Edward where is Alice she will  
distract me."  
"Umm, well I think she is with Jasper at the moment in one of the spare rooms here, and we could  
be doing excatly what they are doing, if you wanna?" OH GOD HELP ME PLEASE.  
"EDWARD," I decided it was time to get angry, this boy never listens and he is going to be a Dad  
soon, "I swear to you, SHUT UP, and DROP IT now or I will punch you in that 'Pretty' face of yours,  
I've said NO, so which part of NO dont you understand? THE N or the O." God love these mood swings  
I can really use them to my advantage.  
"BELLA, MUM AND PHIL ARE HERE." Crap crap, there not meant to be here yet, what the hell am i going  
to do... Edward must of noticed the stressed out look on my face, all he had to do is give my a hug  
and a Kiss and tell me its ok any he is here for me, and i managed to calm down, well mostly calm  
down. It was now or never, i grabbed Edwards had and dragged him down stairs, where every one was  
waiting, as soon as I saw every one I had the biggest wave of guilt come flooding over me, how  
could i do this to them, they may not be the best parents, like never really being there, but they  
were ok parents in the end, atleast i had parents, but after this they very much may disown me.  
What else can I do. I looked them in the eyes and I knew I had to do this, even though it may kill  
them, they deserved to know, right?  
"Dad, Mum, Phil, and every one else have a seat, i have something to tell you all." Thats a start  
right. They all eyed me, mum had a weird look on her face, I think she couldnt tell if it was good  
or bad news. "Ok so the reason I wanted you all together, was so I could tell you all something and  
i didnt want to have to do it a number of times, so I thought it was best if we are all together,  
ok now im just repeating myself, Well any way look, I know some of use may not like this but," It  
was about to come out of my mouth, I knew I had to do it but I couldnt look them in the eyes and tell  
them, so I shut them. "Umm well IMPREGNANT." It just flooded out of my mouth, im not sure if they  
actually understood me, but surely they would have said something by now if they didnt, and I didnt  
want to keep my eyes close any longer, so I slowly openned them. They were all staring at me with  
there mouths hanging open, if it wasnt such a serious converstation I would have laughed.  
5 minutes went by and no one, and i mean no one said any thing, not even Emmett and that was a  
shock, usually he is the first.  
"Um did use here me I said..." I started to repeat it but I was cut off by my mum.  
"Yes, ISABELLA we heard you the first time, your pregnant, and to which I asume Edward is the father  
but what I dont understand is why your telling us this, there is no way you can have this child, your  
still so young and have your whole life ahead of use.." She did try to continue but I couldnt stand  
this, she of all people.  
"Because Mum im telling use as we are keeping it and im having the baby and going to raise it and be  
a family, and if you dont like that," I was beyond angry now, I really think its these mood swings  
and my hormones, "YOU CAN SHOVE IT UP WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE," I looked around to every one else,  
"AND THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF USE TO." I couldnt be here any longer other wise things where going  
to be said that I dont really mean. So I did want was best and stormed up to my room, I knew they  
would all go after me if I left the house so it was just the next best idea, MY ROOM.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The months have past so fast, im now 9 months and just waiting for my due day to come which could be any day now. To tell you the truth its scary, not that i know whats coming for me but just the fact that im going to be a mum is something way to hard to come to terms with, if you had asked me 10 months ago if i thought i would be giving birth any day now, i would of told you there was no way in the world that it would be happening but its here now and im doing my best to try and process it but its hard, im going to have someone that depends on me 24/7 and its scary as all hell, Edward is great about it but i dont know if he realises how difficult its all going to be... Ok so im getting a bit ahead here so ill back track to the day i told my family.

Ok so after storming off and going to my room, my mum came up first and tried to well be there for me even though she has never done that before she gave it her best shot, so i can say me and my mum have been closer since i dropped the baby bomb on them, and she is excited to be a grandma, even though she told me she wishes i would have waited well a few more years but she is still excited she has been going baby crazy and buying us every thing we need. Well after she went down stairs dad came up, he wasnt pleased at all, but i understand as he put it, 'His baby girl is having a baby' so it was understandable but he didnt kick us out or ignore us, he has been the oppisite which is weird, he gave us his master bedroom as it has its own bathroom and another room off it which no one can get to unless your in the master. Plus he has been here more, he hasnt been working so much and he is warming up to Edward, i mean he has always liked him but he didnt like the fact that we were together and having a baby, but he has seen how much Edward has changed these last few months. So basically every thing has been perfect, well almost, Edward and I well had a few problems but nothing too major and deffently nothing to do with other girls, other wise he would be buried 6 foot under the ground already.

So that brings us back to now, see i told ya nothing really has been going on. So im still going to school and will be after this baby is born, well atleast thats the plan, but as i have notice things you plan never go the way you want them to. Which isnt always a bad thing but its not always the best thing. Oh and for the fact im HUGE its like i have 2 basketballs always under my shirt (which i dont) and its only one baby. Seriously like how am i going to get my figure back, thats what i am dreading the most.

"Edward, get your arse out of bed boy before i make you, i may be fat but i can still kick your arse if i have to." Ok so im still a bitch but i got way to many hormones going through me that know one will even think about getting on my bad side, which means I ALWAYS WIN, and Im ALWAYS RIGHT. Haha i love it.

"Bella, seriously its to early, its a weekend and you kept me wake half the night tossing and turning, so please just a bit longer." Edward said half asleep and talking into his pillow.

"EDWARD, GET UP, and DO NOT start with you kept me up half the night, I was tossing and turning as i could NOT get comfortable, as you did this to me," i said waving my hand around my belly, seriously its not like he has to carry around an extra 15kg every day.

"Well come and lay back down with me, please." God this boy is getting on my nerves and its only just 7am...

"No way, im up and dressed and now you get up and dressed, there is no way you can do what you want when the baby is born so get used to it and GET UP NOW." Look i have a valid point he cant do it once the baby is born so he may as well get used to it as it could be any day now.

"Bella, baby please, i want to lay in ok so let me please, ok we need to relax and all before the baby is born, and for starters stop yelling at me, its not good for the baby."

"Its not good for the baby," i said mocking his voice, "You dont think i know that, i do ok but you make me yell as you never do what i tell you to, so now get up please for the last god damn time before i bring Emmett in here to make you, and you know he hates it when he get woken up because you wont do as i say."

"God Bella, im not a god damn baby ok, and dont you dare wake up Emmett, he already threated me last time ok, if you wake him up im going to get it, not you me so please just leave it alone." Ok so he had a point he would cop it from Emmett, but seriously im 9 months pregnant im way past being reasonable and Emmett and Edward both no that, seriously i thought the would get over it by now.

"Edward, i really dont give a shit ok just get your arse out of bed and before i wake up Emmett ok." Still nothing, "Thats it, EMMETT QUICK, HURRY, SOMETHING IS WRONG."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emmett came running up the hall way nearly knocking my door down, if it hadnt been opened then he would have. God he is a big oaf.

"What is it Bella?, Are you having the baby?" hmm maybe i shouldnt yell thinging like that out when im so close to my due date. Oh well.

"No Edward wont get out of bed."

"YOU have got to be kidding me Bella, thats what was wrong, gee Bells you scared the crap out of me." he said looking at Edward, "Can you justs please do what she says, i want to sleep and i cant with her yelling the house down, plus just do what she says please man."

"Oh yea do what she says i always do what she bloody says, i never get a freaking break from doing any thing she says, ever since the incident with whats her face, ive never been trusted or do what i bloody what, and today all i wanted to do was have a SLEEP IN for once in my sorry miserable life." Edward yelled, god i was only joking but now he has pushed it big time, ill give him a sorry miserable life.

"Thats it Edward ive had it, ill give you a sorry miserable life, and here it is, GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY ROOM, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, GET OUT OF MY LIFE, JUST GET OUT NOW." ok i knew i shoudnt of said that but seriously dont piss off a pregnant chick ahhhhh.

"Wait Bella, No i didnt mean it i was venting i dont no what i was saying please just forget i said any of that please." Edward was begging now.

"No obviously your not happy so im not making you stay here so leave or im leaving."

"Bella dont be so silly, your 9 months pregnant your not leaving any where and neither is Edward, God use are having a baby any time soon just sort your shit out and get over it, I dont blame him for saying all that you have been a bitch to him." Emmett said

"Oh so now im silly and a Bitch, thats it, ROSE COME HERE NOW, See how silly and bitchy this is Emmett."

Rose came down the hallway yawning, she just looked at all three of us.

"Ok Bella whats wrong?"

"Ok for starters Edward said his life is sorry and miserable and then according to Emmett im silly and a bitch." Rose turned to Emmett and slapped him across the head and then walked over to Edward and did the same.

"OUCH, Rose what the hell was that for?" the boys both ask Rose while rubbing there heads where she hit them.

"Have you boys not learnt any thing, Ok no offence Bella but boys listen now, .... Her. . What. ." Rose said really slowly like you would talk to a 2 year old. "Now do use understand? If you do you wont be in this mess being yelled at by Bella. Now Say sorry Emmett and back to bed, and Edward you got some arse kissing to do."


	12. Sorry Authors Note

Hey all Sorry its not a chapter yet but i jus wanted to reply to one of the reviews.. Ok so the last review asked why Bella is being soo bitchy, and wat gives cos you (the person who said this) werent like that when you had 3 kids.. Well not being mean or rude but every one is different and i dont want to loose readers for what im abt to say so sorry in advance but ITS A FANFICTION get the word FICTION in there it means its not real. Ok soo i understand where your coming from, but wen i was pregnant with my 2 kids i was the biggest bitch in the world, as i said every one is different, and i think i was mad that day so i was just venting and it just seemed to fit, just go along with it ok, cos really if you where pregnant and ur bf was acting like a jerk and said all those things and so did you brother, and your parents really didnt agree with what you where doing, Really how would u really feel, im sorry but im just trying to state a fact here. but just trust me cos it is my story but you all will eventually find out why she is being such a bitch in the long run ok...

Thanks all for reading and ill will post probley on thursday, if not sooner..


	13. Chapter 13

sorry i wont be finshing the story... its up for adoption if any one wants it... xxx

Paste your document here...


End file.
